Naruto the Reaper fox
by Aroara Moon
Summary: What if Naruto at his 6th birthday was killed and Became a reaper and apprentice for the shinigami. Itachi is his father? how will his life be different? Strong/smart/bloodline Naruto Good/Itachi. Wood release.
1. Prolog

In the leaf village all was peaceful. Ninja's training and doing their odd and end mission. Children were having fun playing games like tag and hide-and-seek. Civilians were going along like nothing was wrong, but there was something wrong. Hidden in the shadows was something that most civilians and some ninjas wanted to forget. They were ashamed of it…. Or shall we say Him.

You see 5 years earlier. The Kyuubi-no-kitsune attacked this village. It took years for people to finally reopen shops and rebuild homes that were destroyed. The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze died in the fight with the fox. He was their hero for defeating the demon fox, but the millennia old fox could not be killed by a mere mortal. So in a last ditch effort to save his home and all of those that he cared about. He summoned the God of death the Shinigami. They made a deal. In exchange for his soul, the Shinigami would seal the fox into a new born Baby.

With his last breath. He hoped that they would honor his last wish to treat the boy like the hero that he was. That, as we all know, was an near impossible task. As the villagers were only human and as such feared the boy. Jumping to the conclusion that the baby was the fox reborn and was trying to trick them. So that when they lowered their guard, it could kill them. Just like a fox in a hen house.

About 90% of the ninja population knew that was not the case. 25% of that didn't care and thought it was funny to watch. (AM: insane much I know.) 30% were indifferent because they didn't know the kid, and the other 45% was trying to help but either couldn't cause of their clan council (cough*Hyuuga*cough) or they (non clan ninjas) were threatened by the council adviser, Danzo and his root division. But most of the clans were stopped by the Civilian council and the Uchiha clan. Whom were very displeased that the fox's power had not been given to one of them. For they are the elite of all the other clans (that was the thought of about 90% of the clan power hungry fools).

That child was none other the village pariah, the one and only Uzumaki, Naruto. Hate beyond belief and nearly killed 26 times already. He was what the village kept hidden, the skeleton in their closets. They thought the demon fox watching and waiting to slaughter them. Most of them didn't know that was right. You see the fox had meet Naruto at the age of 3 and taught him the basics like speaking, reading and writing in more than 3 different language.

One being his hometown language, next was the demon language and last was angel. (Now here is an example of each "human", 'human thought', "Demon", 'Demon thought', "Angel", 'Angel thought'.) Naruto in exchange released 1/3 of the seal. So now Kyuubi could see, hear, taste, smell what Naruto could. He also helped suppress very, very bad memories, which he swore on his 9 tails. That was all he was going to do to Naruto's memories. Most of those 26 assassination attempts were after this age and it pissed Kyuubi off that they would treat a child like this, especially Naruto. He had a heart of pure gold. Those were not including the beatings but he always had some of the 'nice people,' as he called them, near by to save him.


	2. Death

_**Chapter 1: DEATH.**_

At Naruto's rundown apartment. The short 6 years old jumped onto Inu's arms. As he and a purple haired woman with a Neko mask came into the room. "It's my birthday Inu-nii-san, Neko-nee-chan." The small blonde chirped.

"I know Naru-chan." The silver haired young man with an Inu Anbu mask said.

"I'm not a child any more. I'm a man." Naruto whined.

"Oh really?" Inu chuckled. He watched as 3 other members of his team came in. One had black hair and a skunk mask. The next one was a big bear of a man with shaggy dark brown hair and a bear mask. The last one was a dusty bluish purple hair and a snake mask.

"Yep. 'Cause I'm this many." Holding up 6 fingers.

"Oh, okay big guy. Let's see what Weasel-sempai thinks about that."

"Yeah. Let's go see Weasel-san." He bunny hopped in a circle. Inu and Neko laughed. Skunk stayed silent. Snake and Bear were playing around of Mercy or Say Uncle and guess who was wining. Get a cookie if you thought Snake. Naruto ran up to Bear who was twisting Snakes arm. "Bear-nii can I ride on your back?" His big blue eyes and the pout was in place.

"I-I eh. Sure kid." He said breaking his concentration causing him to let snake go.

"Ha! I win again?" Snake cried throwing her hands up. "Take that Baby bear. Now you have to do what I say for a week."

"Shit!" Bear cried out. Then covered his mouth and his eyes slowly look down to see a curious 6 year old. Kyuubi was laughing so hard that the water around his cage was producing tidal waves. Bear looked around at everyone, as they backed away from him. He just picked up the kid. "Please don't tell Weasel-sama."

"Why?" Naruto snuggled into his back. He was tired from a bad night of sleep.

"He'll kill me." Bear said.

"Why?" He said sleepily.

"He warned me to watch my language around you." When he got no response he looked at the kid on his back and saw the kid sleeping. They left, while Skunk stayed behind to 'house sit'. What they didn't know was. That he personally responsible most of the damage that they often come back to find. He walked to the refrigerator and replaced the kid's Milk with spoiled milk.

With the group. They had just got to Hokage Tower. The kid stirred slightly and blankly looked around. As the woman secretary was trying to deny them access to see the Hokage, again. Naruto took a deep breath and let out a scream that could shack the tower. "JIJI-SAN" The Hokage and Weasel rushed out of the office, as his eyes started to tear up.

"What is wrong Naruto-kun" They both said at the same time. Both were concerned about the young child.

"She is being mean to us. She. She said that you didn't want me in your life anymore. She said you changed your mind and that you want me dead. Is that true?" His eyes were watering and he looked on the verge of crying. In a way that you could never tell that he was lying. Well not really. See she had said it the day before. When he tried to visit by himself.

"I-I would never." She denied.

"Oh yes, you would." Weasel said in a stern voice as he picked up Naruto and arranged him (Naru) on his (Weasel) hip. Her jaw dropped. "Hokage-Sama, I'll take Naruto-san to get some breakfast, while you debrief the others." The Hokage nodded while puffing on his pipe. With that they left to a little breakfast shop that was a known hotspot for Anbu. Then they headed toward the park.

After the day of hard playing, Itachi watched Naruto prank, hide and run. It was his own version of 'keep away.' Time flew by for the two. At one point they made it back to the apartment and the small child collapsed onto his broken and worn out bed. "Now Naruto-chan," earning a pout from the small child, "you'll have to stay here until we come and get you. Can you do that?"

"Hai." He said sleepily. Weasel nodded as he ruffled Naruto's hair and left as Naruto feel into a restful sleep. It was unknown to them. That when Skunk asked for the night off to spend it with his girlfriend it was to do a dastardly thing to the poor birthday boy.

Weasel arrived to see Inu and the others were very excited that it was Naruto's first of many future birthday parties. Snake had snake streamers everywhere, bear had bear tracks to the birthday boy's seat, and Inu had his dog summons running invites.

While they were doing that, Skunk was using his ninja skills to sneak into the sleeping blonde's bedroom, where he was curled up. Running threw a few hand sighs to a jutsu that caused two of his finger tips to glow blue. He tapped Naruto's forehead locking him in his dreams, while murmuring "Sleep lock-no-Jutsu." With that done. He picked the sleeping boy up like a sack of potatoes and left as quietly as he had came. What he didn't know was that he had been caught in the act by a Security tag in the corner of the room. It sent a signal to the nearest Anbu out of the room.

In a clearing 30 minutes ninja style (they travel further faster.) a way from the village. He dropped the boy on the ground on top a pile of wood, but he didn't wake up. The mob of 15 civilians gathered round the 4 ninjas. [2 chunnin's, 1 jounin, 1 Anbu.] The two chunnin's tied Naruto between two logs that had been setup parallel to one another. His hands stretched to the sided so his wrist were against the wood, while tying his feet together and to a deep rooted tree stub. Skunk made a hand sign and breathed out "kai." Naruto jerked awake, pulling at the ropes. Not even realizing where he was, before crying out in pain as the jounin stabbed a kunai threw his wrist and imbedded into the log behind them.

A sob broke from his throat as Kyuubi roared, beginning to pour out killer intent. (KI from now on.) Naruto being the only one who felt it cried harder and began to shake uncontrollably. He began to thrash trying to get away and only hurting himself. This caused Kyuubi forced himself to cut it out, so not to freak the kit out more.

{As the attackers got more creative were are going to see what dear old Inu-san and team are up to cause I personally don't like righting torture scenes for a child.}

The party preparations were going according to plan, because several Anbu and other ninjas had decided to help out. The Hokage didn't care about the Civilian Council anymore. Naruto was like a grandson to him and each child should have a birthday party. Not to mention that each attack on the child made him more ashamed of the village and down right pissed him off. He promised if so much as a hair was out of place the next time he sees him. Then they will face the wrath of not only a grandfather, but 'the god of shinobi' as well. Itachi smiled softly as he saw most of the clan heads, their children and Anbu here. His little Naruto just kept gaining more respect. He wasn't even trying, he was just being himself. He was caring, kind, and a little too forgiving. He looked at the man who brought the fox shaped cake and chuckled as he remembered the day Naruto set that man straight and free.

Time release: Flashback-no-jutsu

Itachi was carrying a 4 year old Naruto on his back, as the fox like boy was looking around in wonder and awe. He had begged, pleaded, and even used the unstoppable puppy eyed-no-jutsu to get his way. Talking Itachi into to taking him to the T.I building. He didn't, so much as flinch when he heard the screams and begging for mercy. Seeing as he was barely conscious during one or two of the mob 'punishments.' (*killings. Oh F.Y.I *=coughing k?)

Itachi took him into a room where they saw a scarred man with a black over coat that went to mid shin, with a gray shirt underneath, and black shinobi pants and a black ski hat that had the leaf head guard. He looked up and saw Naruto. He smiled a small smile as not to scare the child. "Hello there Naruto-san." This caused Naruto to hide his face behind Itachi's shoulder a little. "There is no need to fear me, little one. Unless you did something really bad, like spy or being a traitor." he chuckled a little at his own joke. Until Naruto yelled.

"I'M NOT A TRAITOR!" It was clearly a sore subject to the boy, as a woman had called him a 'traitor to his village, for killing their Yondaime.' the night before, she had beheaded afterward but still the words had cut deep.

"I was joking. Besides what that lady said to you last night was not true. As you are still human."

"As human as an Uchiha." Itachi raised his eye brow looking at Naruto. "What I'm 4 not stupid, I meet Kyuubi and he was way nicer than some of the villagers. When I black out, he-he comforts me and heals my wounds. Even when the hospital tries to make them worse. Not to mention he taught me how to read, write and to even talk. He said he was my family gar-guardean-guardian." he took a breath "not mention he was controlled by a snake man and an Uchiha making him wish he never created I quote, 'that damned eye.'"

"Naruto" Itachi scolded. Naruto sighed and muttered an apology. Ibiki chuckled and turned to look at the one-way mirror looking into the interrogation were a civilian sat. He was one of the few out of the mob that was 'lucky' enough too survived, 'cause all he did was beat a poor child up. Naruto was looking to. In his eyes was nothing but forgiveness.

"They got families to go home to, so let them go." His little voice caught their attention.

"Why?" Ibiki was curious.

"The one part about being human is making mistakes." Naruto replied. "Even demons have a chance to make amends. Thought some don't, but still you could just give them what you call D-ranks?" Looking at Itachi who nodded that he got it right. "To the civilians cause they are really just glorified household chores and refuses a few of their request."

"And the ninjas?" Ibiki asked.

"Um. Go straight to you? Seeing as your over worked and under staff as it is." Naruto snapped his fingers "Kyuubi-kun could work here. He loves to torture and prank. Not to mention that you could considerate it as a trade of sorts. Not to mention how many chance does one person get to work with a demon lord?"

"You are going to let Kyuubi take over? No way" Itachi said in a fatherly way. He growled lowly at Naruto. Only Kyuubi heard it and chuckled.

"No. The seal actually allows me to send him out and control how much of his power that he gets. Like an allowance." He looked at Ibiki for his answer.

"Deal." Naruto smiled as his eyes fluttered close as red chakra poured out of him. It moved as if it had a life of its' own and started to take human form. The figure had and blood red hair, glowing crimson eyes, his frame was built for speed and slightly feminine in his battle green and purple Kimono. He was 6'.9" with a katana at his side.

**"It sure is good to be able to stretch these old bones for a few hours. Thanks kit."** He chuckled as he fuzzed up Naruto's hair and winked at Itachi, who growled lowly back. Ibiki kept his part and Naruto's ideas were actually the idea punishment.

Time release: Flashback-no-jutsu-Kai

Itachi sighed. Then he was still mad about the Kyuubi deal, attack and the out come of the three events. He got over it. Kyuubi was right he was thinking him for the un-cursed level of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The attack wasn't his fault and neither was the out come. Just as they were about to decide who would retrieve the birthday boy. An Anbu with a Crow mask busted in and started screaming. "Naruto was kidnapped. S-Skunk took him."

"He is the only one who could have got around my traps." Snake hissed, in a blur of movement they all took off.

{Back with Naruto}

He was covered in his own blood and pain throbbed threw him from the deep gashes in his arms, stomach, chest, legs and face. In some places went so deep it showed the bone. His ribs were bruised, cracked and broken in several places. His hair which was once a sunny blond was now caked in drying crimson blood from were they split his skull a bit. His eyes were almost fully healed from them being gouged out. His right foot, 7 out of 10 fingers and toes were almost completely crushed. There were whelps and burns littering his small body.

The people were still cheering the 4 ninjas on. Skunk, in his lust for glory, drew his katana and lunged forward. Stabbing Naruto in his chest right above his heart. In a sudden burst of crimson chakra everyone stopped and was starting to get scared. The bird and animals chirped and cried, almost like they were begging them to stop. The trees whipped and bent in a strong wind. The branches groaned and popped.

He screamed in pain as Kyuubi was trying, desperately, to heal his all his wound and force the blade back out. When Skunk took a deep breath and roundhouse kicked the blade right threw the kid's heart. It all suddenly stopped dead as the boy's body slumped forward. Nothing made a sound as everyone waited with baited breath. The grass that was covered with the boy's blood started to wilt and wither. The leaves turned to ash as a perfect circle of dead grass formed. With the boy's body right in the dead center. The people panicked and scattered.

In Naruto's Mindscape.

**"Kit! Hold on kit, please."** Kyuubi almost begged. Naruto whimpered in pain.

"I can't Kyuubi-kun. The-They kicked a s-sword threw my heart." He was shackled down in the ankle deep water that normally surrounded Kyuubi's cage. A cold chill began to fill the air, as he started to loose his body heat. Kyuubi ripped his way out of the flimsy cage that had held him for 6 years. Chains shout up and latched onto Kyuubi's body, as he fought his way toward Naruto. When he got there, he wrapped his tails around the boy's soul and was shackled down to the floor to await the Shinigami. As he looked once more into his host's mind noticed 7 seals beside his and a darkness that started to swallow everything it touched. "I'm Cold Kyuubi." Naruto whispered.

**"I know."** Kyuubi said. He never had a soft spot but this kid was the only one to make one in his heart. Just then they heard light splashing footsteps. Both looked up and saw the dark figure of the Shinigami.

_**"Hey there little one. Kyuubi-san. Hate to the say this, but I've come for you?"**_ Shinigami said.

"I under stand Shinigami-sama" Naruto said. The Shinigami placed his right hand on Naruto's head, every memory, even the repressed ones, played in order in front of the ancient beings' eyes. Naruto eyes fluttered closed as he lost feeling to his body. He gently pulled the soul from the body, making sure not to damage it. Kyuubi got up and followed slowly. (The soul loses consciousness after it is first removed from the body and normally don't wake up until they reach their destination. Just so ya know.)

_**"My, my. Kyuubi, you do have a loyal bone in your body after all."**_ The Shinigami asked as he held the Soul of Naruto bridle style.

**"Yeah well. You'll end drag me either way, and I do still have my pride and dignity but I like this kid. So what is going on anyway? Normally you would either eat the soul or you put it in you satchel?" **Kyuubi said.

_**"Yeah normally your right but this kid has proved to the perfect one to pass my powers to. If he agrees. He has been through to much to just simple thrown him with the rest of those souls. It would be a complete waist. He is a diamond in the rough. One I intent to make shine."**_ An hour later Kyuubi was just sitting there watching as Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama had a lovers spat over the little kit, whom was a sleep behind him.

_**"You are going to do WHAT? No he belongs in heaven with his mother."**_ Kami couldn't believe what she was hearing form the love of her existence.

_**"I'm sorry but he is needed and you know it. Why have are you being so selfish?"**_ Shinigami said growling.

_**"I'm not selfish! You, you over grown reaper…"**_ sigh _**".. But you are right, but I wanted him to thank me not you."**_ Kami whined with a pout on her lips. _**"Fine he can be your part-time apprentice as I'm sure Kyuu-kun,"**_ Kami purred his name, _**"has a plan to make him, his own apprentice. Am I right?"**_ Kyuubi still in shock could only nod. _**"Good. Be sure to tell him to be Hokage for me."**_ She giggled at both boys' shocked expression. Which turn to both jaws on the floor as she walked by them, putting extra sway in her hip movements. She gently kissed Naruto's head. _**"Good Luck Kid."**_ She walked away giggling the whole time. Kyuubi was very uncomfortable now, and his fidgeting just made it worse. Watching this had the death god in stitches.

Naruto woke up an hour later, in a forest filled with dead trees. On a black and red bed. The sky was a blood red and the sun was pure white, while the ground was black. "Where am I? Am I in hell?"

**"Not exactly Kit. You are in a void in between life, death, heaven and hell. It's called limbo. . I think"** Kyuubi said as he got up from where he had curled up into a ball beside him, and stretched. He was the size of a large dog. **"The Shinigami lives in this area. Oh he brought you body back to life but sunk it into one of the large, ancient, talking trees that helps keep balance in the forest around Konoha. They're known as a guardian tree. So there is no need to worry about that. I believe he also told Sarutobi; Hiruzen what happened."**

"Why am I not in hell yet?" Naruto asked confused.

**"Why in hell would you be in hell?"** Kyuubi was confused and a bit disturbed about that line coming from a 6 year old.

"Because I don't belong in heaven I'm…" Naruto said but was interrupted.

**"You did nothing Wrong!"** Kyuubi yelled as realization sunk in. **"Those villagers are idiots, you're not a monster. They are. Hell even we demons never treat our young like they did."**

_**"What the Fox said is true. Your soul is one of the purest souls I've seen in a while. The other would be the fourth Hokage and to prove that is the truth. I'm giving you something that you have earned. A 2nd chance. Mind you this is the first time this has happened."**_ Naruto gasped. _**"You're really brave and smart for a 6 year old."**_ He snapped his fingers and Naruto's blood covered, almost in ribbons clothes, caught fire instantly. The fire wasn't normal, but bluish black in color. As the strange flames licked at Naruto's body, it was healing his wounds, devouring any and all blood on his tan skin, obliterating the odd seals that were not suppose to be there, and the clothes were turned to ashes in an instant. The flames made him feel warm and comfortable. The flames then formed an orange tight shirt, black cargo pants with a thick metal chain with a skull on its buckle. A kunai pouch on his left leg, steel toed boots instead of ninja sandals and a black cloak with the same bluish black flames licking the bottom. His wrist had a pair of black gauntlets that had 3 spikes that stuck out from his knuckles. _**"I've got a deal for you. You and Kyuubi will still merge, which will turn you to a kitsune hanyou, and everything as before. Except he will still be around, but he'll just be kept in your weapon."**_


	3. Terms of Contract and Training

Naruto the reaper fox.

Chapter 2 Terms of contract and Training.

[Previously.]

_**"What the Fox said is true. Your soul is one of the purest souls I've seen in a while. The other would be the fourth Hokage and to prove that is the truth. I'm giving you something that you have earned. A 2nd chance. Mind you this is the first time this has happened."**_ Naruto gasped. _**"You're really brave and smart for a 6 year old."**_ He snapped his fingers and Naruto's blood covered, almost in ribbons clothes, caught fire instantly. The fire wasn't normal, but bluish black in color. As the strange flames licked at Naruto's body, it was healing his wounds, devouring any and all blood on his tan skin, obliterating the odd seals that were not suppose to be there, and the clothes were turned to ashes in an instant. The flames made him feel warm and comfortable. The flames then formed an orange tight shirt, black cargo pants with a thick metal chain with a skull on its buckle. A kunai pouch on his left leg, steel toed boots instead of ninja sandals and a black cloak with the same bluish black flames licking the bottom. His wrist had a pair of black gauntlets that had 3 spikes that stuck out from his knuckles. _**"I've got a deal for you. You and Kyuubi will still merge, which will turn you to a kitsune hanyou, and everything as before. Except he will still be around, but he'll just be kept in your weapon."**_

[Now on with the story.]

"Really in my weapon?" Naruto was worried about this information, but they both nodded. "What's the catch?"

_**"See my boy I told ya you were smart. Ok first of all I'll tell you about your new sensei's,"**_ he said.

"You need to answer my question first 'cause I may just say no" Naruto was serious.

_**"Fine."**_ the Shinigami sighed. _**"In return for the training, a second chance and putting Kyuubi in your weapon you have to have to 1) Finish your promise. Kami has big Plans for you. 2) become my reaper. Actually more of my apprentice, a living reaper. You see there are two types of reapers living and shadow reapers. A living reaper is different to a shadow reaper in the fact that living reapers are still alive while the shadow reapers look like a Human skeleton. They wear the normal black robe and scythe. Some even look human with soulless eyes and pale skin. The human ones are the higher ups that make sure that they are doing their jobs and are safe from damn hell hounds. Those damn canines keep chasing the shadow reaper to chew on their bones. The worst one is that damn Cerberus but that hasn't happened in two thousand years when they last escaped. The other different is that the shadow reapers can NOT leave the area that they are assigned to."**_

"Is there any other Living reapers?"

_**"No you'll be the only living reaper. Cause the living reapers are the ones who take over for me when I wants a brake for a few centuries"**_ he smiled.

"You're making this up"

_**"Well yes, yes I am because Naruto is the only one that I have found worthy enough to be trusted with the power of death."**_ He smiled in a creepy way. _**"Now listen you don't have to really worry about death until I come for you. Thou you do have to be careful. You're not immortal, just a whole lot harder to kill. With this statues you can ask the shadow reapers for help, heal someone from death, but the catch for that is a trade of souls. You see each soul you want to save you have to trade a number of souls you've killed, before their natural death."**_

"Now you see kit. Lady Destiny and lord Fate are twins and have set up two dates of death for each and every person. The first is natural death date decided at birth but it isn't set in stone." Kyuubi said.

_**"You got that right"**_ the voice of a small girl came from behind them. They turned to look at a small red head girl and boy both were around 8 years old. They wore kimonos hers pink, his blue. _**"Naru-chan"**_ The little girl tackled hugged Naruto and began to rub her cheek against his. She looked at him with watery green eyes. _**"I'm so sorry those villages killed"**_ she sniffled a little a bit as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. _**"Naru-chan, you forgive us right?"**_ He nodded a little confused. She whipped off her cheeks, _**"that's good. Old Shini will take care of that. It was set up by us and Kami. She was made to watch her most precious of children get killed."**_

_**"As Kyuubi was saying before we came. Nothing is set in stone. So we have to set up two dates one is natural and the other is human caused. As Shini said you get a soul point for each one you take before the natural date and more for one who has yet to die naturally like Orochimaru or Mandra Uchiha. The souls will be sucked up into your belt. It will added into your soul bank account."**_ Fate said.

_**"Naru-chan a few words of advice **__'not all allies can be trusted and not all enemies can be dismissed as evil. Look for true allies in some enemies, and enemies in some allies'"_ Destiny said while wiggling her fingers.

"_**She means that there a shades of gray. Remember to **__'look underneath the underneath.'__**"**_ Fate said, _**"we'll let you know where you are needed most to save your precious people and what to look for at times of importance. Whether you chose to heed them or not. Is your choice 'cause fate is not set in solid stone it is more of clay that people shape themselves."**_

_**"So you got it?"**_ The Shinigami asked.

"Yes sir." Naruto answered as she watched as Destiny.

**"Now the draw backs with merging with me is the fact you'll get fox ears, claws, sharper canine teeth, slightly slit eyes, and a fox tail. You may grow more tails as your chakra grows as well. You'll get to new chakras mine and deaths. On a side note there are some changes that we will discuss later."** Kyuubi snickered.

_**"Naruto, Kyuubi in his weapon form will have two shapes that can be changed any time with a single thought. First his default form will be a chained katana; you can basically use it as a sword or a bladed whip. The next form will be a scythe from cause what self respecting reaper doesn't have one of those? Now will your answer be yes or no?"**_ the Shinigami held his unneeded breath.

"Yes I can't really see a problem with the draw backs," they noticed that the damage done by the seals was slowly repairing itself.

_**"Now Naruto. I'll tell you about your parents because well your already dead for one but we can train you in them. You see your 'mom' carried two very rare bloodlines and one allowed him to carry children. He was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. His other held the power over wood (or the Wood release), but he could never awaken it. Your father on the other hand was none other than Uchiha Itachi"**_

"I knew I was an Uchiha just never thought he was my dad. Why didn't he take me to his clan?"

**"It was fear kit. They were desperately trying to get a perfect weapon out of Itachi. By telling his father that you were his child and heir would make you a target as well. 'Cause a weapon isn't suppose to have emotional attachments. They would try to turn you into an emotionless killing machine also."**

"Like the Shinigami is going to do?"

**"No kit. He is going to teach you to become a great ninja."**

_**"Remember that you may have to kill to protect you important people. Now your father was always watching you and he has the odd and end assignment from me like all ninja's do from time to time. Think of it as a test of sorts."**_ Naruto gulped. _**"We all do it. Heck even the twins send people on missions to toy with their fates."**_ They all laughed. Naruto blinked owlishly at him. _**"Now though you unlocked you sharingan, but a seal keep you from showing and using it. Thou it's gone now, so you can use it. To activate it you must focus and push chakra into your eyes."**_ As Naruto did, his eyes bleed red. It was fully mature. Small black flowers grew at his feet, as he slipped some chakra into his feet. _**"Now those bloodlines each had its own affinity like with the Uchiha it is fire, the Senju who is your grandma's name is water and earth and the Namikaze had Wind making them highly fast. As such you have all four of them."**_

"So am I a Namikaze or an Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

_**"Your name is Naruto Namikaze-Uchiha."**_ the Shinigami said. _**"Now on with the sensei intros. Your first teacher is to help your pra… I mean trap making (Kyuubi snickered.) is Obito Uchiha. {The rest I'll list.**_

_**Taijutsu- Maito Kai or Kai as everyone Calls him.**_

_**Ninjutsu- the 1st and 2nd Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Obito Uchiha**_

_**Bloodlines- all 3 Hokages, and Izuna Uchiha. **_

_**Family jutsu- Minato Namikaze and Obito and Izuna Uchiha.**_

_**Strategies- Keno Nara**_

_**Reaper- Shinigami}"**_ he smiled.

"My 'Mom'?" Naruto whispered. The sensei's were lined up and laughing at Minato.

"Hey I may have given birth to him, but that doesn't mean anything about me being the mom." Minato pouted.

"Yea it does sensei besides that is were the women who birth children fit." Obito said with a face splitting smile.

"YOSH HOW YOUTHFULL THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT IN THIS CHILD." Kai said …. No screamed. He was a reversed Gai. You know Orange spandex and green belt. Instead of green spandex and an orange belt. Looks like Gai.

"So this is the child. How troublesome." Keno Nara said with a sigh. Dark gray kimono with white and black leaves. He was 35 with ink black hair and coal eyes.

"So your sensei's kid huh? Nice to meet ya cuz." Obito said. He wore Blue and Orange and a pair of goggles around his neck.

"Hello Obito I'm Naruto and Kakashi-nii-san told me some things about you."

"Did he Now?" Obito said, "Kaka-baka needs to get over our deaths and move on or he will die like the alone scarecrow he is right now." his hands on his hips.

"Hello little one. My name is Izuna Uchiha and I'm one of the two founders of the Uchiha clan." The other Uchiha said with a smile. He was in a dark blue kimono.

"Naruto, why are you here for exactly?" They all went quiet as they saw Naruto flinch. (you know what Minato wears.)

"Well um. They killed me."

"WHAT THE HELL" Minato screamed, "Does anyone know how to respect the dead now a days or did that die with me. I'll kill every one of those villagers and castrate the ninja with a rusty spoon."

"No, don't" Naruto said. Everyone looked at him in slight shock. "They deserve a 2nd chance because people make mistakes and the villagers don't know the art of sealing."

"What about the Ninjas Hum?"

"There were a few that actually hurt me. Most either refused to get involved, or were threatened not to by root-nin. That is were most of my attacks came from. The 4 who killed me though will die slowly."

"Good boy" Minato and the Shinigami agreed.

"Was one of my clan?" Keno asked.

"Nope" popping the p, "but some did beat me but they got the snot beat out of them by the Nara clan head."

"Good. Now let to the tou…. I mean training." a lazy evil smile stretch a cross his face. Naruto gulped. "we got 5 years."

_**"3 years."**_

"3 years to train you."

Time release: time skip-no-jutsu-3 years.

After the first few Weeks for Naruto it stared to be fun. Kai had him chased by a stampede of cows, cheetahs and hellhounds. The hole time Kai was laughing at the cussing blonde. As time past he began throwing weapons and sparing while running from the growing animal herds threatening to squash them flat. Kai was pushing him near exhaustion.

While his great grandpa and uncle nearly implied him with wood or drowned him when he messed up. His stamina was what impressed the Shinigami the most, and with the Sharingan his learning became double. His mind wanted to know everything about the move, so he could completely master it.

From Obito and Izuna, he learned the Uchiha Taijutsu along with some fire jutsus. Obito even showed him how to build even better traps for both pranks and enemies. He was also showed when to use certain traps. He was rewarded for completing his training in a year with a pair of Goggles and a jutsu scroll. While training they had discovered that Naruto' did not use the normal fire but, the blackish blue flames that had licked at his skin when he had first arrived. The Shinigami explained that it was due to Naruto's reaper powers. Naruto had sworn to never copy a fellow ninja's hard work without their consent. Izuna taught fire manipulation.

From his 'mother' he learned the Namikaze style that he made up and his 2 original jutsu 'the flying thunder god' and the 'Resangan.' He also showed him the academy style jutsu and taijutsu. They found out that Naruto couldn't use the 'clone-jutsu.' So instead he showed him the Shadow Clone-Jutsu and started him on sending clones to learn History, politics, theory, and seals, when Naruto admitted he liked to learn seals. Naruto also had 2 group of Clones, 1 for chakra control and the other medical/herbal and cooking. Minato also explained and taught wind manipulation.

From the 1st and 2nd Hokage, he learned gardening and earth, water and Wood manipulation. Naruto learned how to grow things from out of session crops to death plants. That training was the longest cause he had to learn to pull moisture out of the air to use some attacks.

Kai taught speed, flexibility and strength. Not to mention he helped Naruto fuse the taijutsu styles of his family into one style that would easily flow like water, was sharp like the wind, strong as stone and as passionate as fire. It's name was called 'the 4 elements.' the Dance used speed and allowed the user to be able to use Seal-less jutsu anytime, and taught him how to throw kunai and shirikian.

Keno was the most effective. Thought Naruto couldn't seat still long enough to actually think ahead, he was good at on the fly moves and sound strategies, but over time he got Naruto to calm down for about 2 hours. He also learned mediation, and claming chants. Keno had forced Naruto to read 3 large Dictionaries from cover to cover, taught him human anatomy, had Minato give him 'the Talk' for both boy/girl and boy/boy. Naruto shut down for a week after that. It had Keno and some of the others in stitches, but it was for the best. He taught him senbon and the different Ninja Careers.

Kyuubi, who was added to the mix in the second year, taught demon/human interaction, human/angel interaction and demon/angel interaction. Also genjutsu, chakra masking, deception and Seduction. Minato flipped out, like the mother hen he was, when he heard that. The fox also taught him how to use all his senses just in case one was taken out. When they spared he even attacked certain senses to get Naruto use to it. So if it were to happen he could still fight without the destruction.

The Shinigami taught him how to use his death chakra, and had some of the other reapers teach him how to use his weapons. He even took Naruto to fetch a few souls, and taught him to even eat the souls. Naruto liked to eat them on a rare occasion. He taught him reaper techniques. Even showing him poisons. The Shinigami was convinced that Naruto was finally ready to go back.

Naruto, now, wore a Burt orange muscle shirt and black cargos. With a thick metal chain belt with a skull on the buckle. A velvet black cloak with a hood and its long sleeves hid his hands. On his feet was a pair of steel toed combat boots. At his waist was a Blood red katana with a fox head on the handle and the guard was the 9 tails.


	4. Welcome Home

Naruto the reaper fox.

Chapter 3 Welcome Home.

{Recap on the language.= "human", 'human thought', **"Demon"**, **'Demon thought'**, _"Angel"_, _'Angel thought'_, _**'Shinigami's thought'**_, _**"Shinigami"**_}

_[Previously.]_

Naruto, now, wore a Burt orange muscle shirt and black cargos. With a thick metal chain belt with a skull on the buckle. A velvet black cloak with a hood and its long sleeves hid his hands. On his feet was a pair of steel toed combat boots. At his waist was a Blood red katana with a fox head on the handle and the guard was the 9 tails.

_[Now on with the story.]_

The goggles that Obito had given him was around his neck, hidden by his cloak, along with a mask like Kakashi's. His three tails wrapped around his waist and his fox ears twitched to each sound. The Shinigami walked over to him, laying his hand on the boy's head.

_**"Good job, my boy. I'll be sending you back to earth now, and I must say you have done a great job with your training. You will able to pass your parents in no time at all and to show you how proud I am that you pass. I'll give you this. A Dragon's egg and the Hellhound Contract."**_ The dragon's egg was an oddly shaped dark blue stone that had a scaly feel to it, being held in a dragon skin bag. The Hellhound contract was an old scroll with heat radiating off of it in waves. "Remember theses hand-seals." he said showing Naruto the hand signs. "Now you know the seals. All you have to do is sign them in blood and pass the bosses test." He smiled at the boy before pushing him thru a portal.

"Huh? My head" Naruto moaned as he looked around and saw a little apartment.

"Welcome back, master Naruto." The room shook with the voice. _"I am one of the many forest guardians. I was told by the Shinigami to watch over you while you were away, and so I made you this place in my bark.."_

"Doesn't it hurt" Naruto asked.

"Not at all little one. Now sleep for it is dark out and you must be starving. I had some of the animals bring some food in, from rabbits to carrots," the tree spook calmly. "My name it Lillian." The guardian's voice faded into the back ground, always there, like a whisper in the wind as it called and talked to the other guardians. Naruto fixed some rabbit stew and eat it like it was going out of style.

'In 2 years I'll be a gennin.'

**'Hey kit. The Shinigami has planned for your father to take you on a training trip.'**

'Okay. Thanks Kyuubi.'

'**No problem kit, goodnight.'**

Naruto walked to the bed and fell asleep. Only to wake in the forest of his mind. Kyuubi stood there in his 6'5" glory. His hair was spiked as it meet his shoulder blades and in battle armor. Naruto groaned dropping into a fighting stance.

**"Let's spar."** He slashed at Naruto with his claws. Naruto barley dodged by dropping lower and did a leg swipe. To which Kyuubi jumped over and kicked Naruto in the head. Making hit a tree. Naruto grunted as he stood up. **"Come on kit you can do better."**

"Fire release: Great fireball-no-jutsu, wind release: great breakthrough-no-jutsu" with that the two mixed into a huge white hot fireball and flew right at Kyuubi. Kyuubi just smirked.

**"****Water release: water wall-no-jutsu****." **Kyuubi basically spit out a water shield that was blasted into steam. When it cleared he was no longer standing there. Naruto looked around. His nerves were on edge and his body was tense. When his sensitive ears heard a low rumble, causing him to jump up. Just as Kyuubi busted from the earth below.

"Hey Kyuubi didn't eat enough." Naruto busted out laughing. Kyuubi had a light blush spread across his face.

**"Sh-shut up, you brat."** He stuttered. He plopped into Indian style and grumbled. **"The brat has ****no**** respect for his elders."**

"Come on fluffy. You don't have to be so upset." Naruto said sitting in the air.

**"Stupid, show off of a brat!"**

"Oh! Go eat a rabbit." Kyuubi growled as he shifted into his fox form and stomped off in a huff. "Do NOT burn down the trees again. Last time you did that, it gave me a headache."

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever,"** with that, Naruto began going everything he learned and practicing on his jutsus.

Mean while in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen Sarutobi was seating at his desk surrounded by 4 of his top Anbu and working on the dreaded paperwork. The bane of his existence. He was toying with the idea of whether or not to 'accidentally' burn it to ashes. All the while puffing his pipe. He failed to notice the color of the room was draining and everything inside was frozen in place until he saw the smoke from his pipe freeze. He jumped and got ready for an attack which got a chuckle from his visitor.

"Well, well. Hokage-san it looks like you are at the disadvantage in this situation." A voice came from a black puddle on the floor. He was confused until a shadowy figure rose from the goop. Nearly chocking on his pipe, when he realized the figure was in a black cloak and carried a large scythe on his back.

"You're a reaper." The Hokage stated the face.

"That I am, but I'm not here to take you mortal soul to the after world. No that is for another time." He saw the bony figure smile underneath the hood. "The master has sent me to inform you that a soul will be coming home, thou I don't see why. This place is a bummer to me, and don't get me started on the help. I ask for simple directions to your office and nearly got attacked. Anyway. Any questions?"

"Yeah who is coming back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Naruto 'Uzumaki' thou that isn't his name. He was killed before his time and upon seeing the great tragedy the kid endured while he was alive. My master decided to grant him what many have begged for, a second chance."

"Really." Hope colored his voice as he dropped his pipe.

"Yeah, yeah. Really just don't drop dead old man. I would hate to have to explain that one to the boss. I'm sure he would just throw me to those mutts." The reaper sighed.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes there is. Aren't you a smart one." He reached into his right sleeve. The Hokage flinched as he pulled out 2 scrolls, one black and the other white. "The black one is a mission from my master for an Anbu named Itachi Uchiha and the other is a mission from Kami-sama herself for a medic ninja that goes by the name of Tsunade. While the mission pay is at the bottom of the scrolls and every last penny goes to the completion of the missions. Got it?" Hiruzen nodded. "Good. Now listen. I got one more thing to say to you. I helped train that boy. He is a great kid so I'll tell you a little secret. The kid's birthday is tomorrow so you better throw him a party got it." The Hokage just nodded. "Since the time is just about 7:00 pm. You got plenty of time so just burn the paper work by dropping your pipe on it and going to the bathroom or somewhere else." The reaper smiled that chilling smile again. "Thou I hate you mortal flesh bags, I like that kid and a few people and you keep me employed. So if you need to talk to my master, Shinigami-sama, I'll be the liaison. I'll bring you mission, you give me completion reports and the locations on some of our most wanted."

"Okay."

"Great, here is a list. If any information arises on them call my name like this. 'I summon the reaper Shi.' Give me a scroll with said information and I'll pay you if it checks out. Now I must be going." With that the reaper slowly sunk back into the floor creating a the black goop. The Hokage watched in fascination as the puddle slowly spread out returning the color back to the room and time unfroze.

He saw him pipe burning on the papers and left. 2 of the Anbu had followed. He went to the ramen shop and told them and Itachi, who was eating there at the time, about the good news. While the other two Anbu tried to stop the fire that was crawling on the Hokage's desk.

The next day Naruto woke up stretching. He took a shower and got dressed. He seat down to eat breakfast. When he was done he bowed saying "Lillian thanks for everything. I'll be going now."

"Okay deary. Just let me know whenever you need a place to hide." The tree shook as a split opened up in the bark. He put on his cloak and climbed out of the huge tree. When he was out in the bright sunlight, he was blinded. He had his eyes closed, then slowly opened them. He staring at his murder sight. The blade that had pierced his heart was now lay shattered in the center of a circle, where he was killed. Not a single green blade of grass grew there now, no animal dare touch the ground and the leaves crumbled to dust when they touched it. The logs he had once was tied to were now charred black and would be forever in the center of a dead zone. Naruto stepped into the circle and he could see the 4 faces that belonged to the ninjas that killed him.

"Naruto?" A voice called from behind him. He spun and saw the Hokage and his favorite Anbu. Inu, Weasel, Snake, Neko, and Bear. In a blink of an eye he had tackled Weasel and started to cry as his joy crashed hard onto him.

"I missed you so much guys." Weasel picked him up effortlessly.

"Same here. We all have. Let's talk at my house, okay?" They nodded, and with that they were off, Naruto hide his face in Weasel's back. They arrived at the Hokage's house not long after. Taking off their mask it was revealed Kakashi Hatake was Inu, Weasel was Itachi Uchiha, snake is Anko Mitarashi, Neko was Utah Hyuuga, and Bear was Kai Akimichi, he was all muscle.

"Dad" Naruto sobbed.

"How?" Itachi was shocked as was the rest.

"I did die, so the Shinigami told me." Naruto said. The Hokage cleared his throat.

"Itachi I know this is very touching and everything, but we got a mission to discuss remember." Getting a nod. "The only ones who will know the truth is in this room right now. Itachi you have to kill the Uchiha clan. They're planning a rebellion and to enslave the other clans. I-I'm so sorry. Itachi but your the only one who can do this, that I trust."

"I'm helping too," at the stern look from the Hokage Naruto added "trust me. So who to save." They chuckled at that.

"Here is a list of those are not involved, but doesn't worry I'll have them doing something." the Hokage Said. "The plan goes down in two days." They nodded. "You will take a trip afterwards and Itachi take this to the Daimyou and join the Akatsuki to help keep the Jinchuuriki out of their hands. Naruto will go with him and then return after two years, ok?" Getting a nod from Itachi and Naruto, but Kyuubi was laughing his tail off in Naruto's mind. "Learn as much as you can. Everyone else this is a SS-rank secret."

"Yes Hokage-sama/sir." Everyone said.

"Naruto, do you know what today is?"

"No" he shook his head. He may be an 8 year old genius but he lost track of dates in the afterlife, because it was like twice as long and the Shinigami loved messing with his head. 'Old Shini-chan fucked up my head really bad.'

Itachi smirked at his son's confusion "well, son, it's..."

[Cliff hanger!]


	5. Birthday and Summons

Chapter 4: Birthday and Summons

Aroara: I don't own Naruto, Just my Ocs.

{Recap on the language.="human", 'human thought', **"Demon"**, **'Demon thought'**, _"Angel"_, _'Angel thought'_, _**'Shinigami's thought'**_, _**"Shinigami"**_}

_[Previously]_

"No" he shook his head. He may be an 8 year old genius but he lost track of dates in the afterlife, because it was like twice as long and the Shinigami loved messing with his head. 'Old Shini-chan fucked up my head really bad.'

Itachi smirked at his son's confusion "well, son, it's..."

_[Now on with the Story]_

Itachi smirked at his son's confusion, "well, son, it's your birthday." Naruto spun to a calendar, looking at the date and smacked his forehead.

"You're right." 'How the hell could i forget my own birthday.' Naruto was confused.

'**Well little kit. The Shinigami slowed down time for a few weeks and would then speed them up. He loved to turn your life upside down.'**

"Well that sucks. We get a Mission that means to kill our family on my birthday. What a bunch of shit!"

"NARUTO!" Itachi scolded. Naruto looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry Dad." Naruto looked down at his shuffling feet, waiting for the scolding that was about to happen.

"You're only 9 and cussing like a seasoned shinobi! Who taught you that?" Itachi asked confused.

"Um. Uncle Obito Uchiha. It was a joke to tease mom." He replied looking up thru his lashes. Kakashi looked stunt.

"O-Obito?"

"Yep, he is my uncle. He also told me to tell you this. 'Hey Kaka-baka get your head out of your ass. To start living again and for the love of God put the porn away, or Naruto will burn it.'" Naruto nodded with his arms crossed his chest and eyes closed. "I will to. So no reading it around me and dad. Mom gave me the talk!" Itachi nodded.

"Okay. Good to know. Oh and no more cussing until your a gennin at least." 'Thanks Minato' Itachi said with a smirk as Naruto gave a small okay.

"Ok. Is Rin up there?" Kakashi finally got over what Obito sent back with Naruto, who just threw off his cloak into a chair.

"I didn't see her up there." He seat on the couch when Ayame, Teuchi, Izumo, Genma, Hayate, Iruka, Utah, and Kotetsu came in caring gifts and Ayame had a beautiful cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" everyone screamed. His Fox ears twitched as he flinched.

"S-so loud." his fingers rubbed his fox ears. "Hey my ears are highly sensitive now that I'm part Fox." They all chuckled. "That's not funny." He pouted.

"Naruto, my grandson." The Hokage smiled at him. "Here," he handed him a large envelope. Naruto opened the gift it was a travelers pass, and everything in Minato Namikaze's Will. "Naruto that pass is so you can get into any village but don't abuse it, and now you're going by your full name, which is Naruto Namikaze-Uchiha"

{The rest I'll list.}

Itachi: New cloths with Both clan symbols in a triangle on the back of his Black shirt with a orange fox on the front, 4 Genjutsu and 2 fire jutsu scrolls

Kai: New punching bag and bracer.

Anko: Light Arm Guards, Light Shin guards.

Ibiki: Beginners guide to torture, and a sharp tip whip.

Utah: Stretching guide, human organ guide.

Kyuubi: Faster reflexes, Knowledge of another sword style.

Kakashi: Itcha-Itcha paradise Collection, 3 jutsus.

Ayame: birthday cake, traveling food set scroll, and a notepad.

Teuchi: 1,000 recipes (for home and on the run.)

Izumo: A scroll full of pranking supplies, 6 rare plant seeds.

Genma: 24 senbon, 2 taijutsu scrolls and a new bag.

Hayate: blade care book and all the things needed to take care of said blade.

Iruka: new pouches, a 4 sealing scrolls

Kotetsu: Trap set for the advance

Yuugao: New wooden practice sword, and chakra weights.

{Back to the story.}

"Thanks guys this is really kind of ya'll" Naruto said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "But how did you know I would be back to day?"

"The Shinigami explained everything to me Naruto." The Hokage said as he handed Naruto the last gift which was a kick ball from them all. It earned a laughed from the boy.

"You are a child Naruto and you will play as such at times" Itachi said with a playful smirk. Naruto nodded his head rapidly.

"Okay, Okay dad." Naruto smiled a huge grin.

"Well gaki it's bed time" Anko announced.

"She is right off to bed. Then you and me are going to do some training. Meet at training ground 38," Itachi said.

"Okay," he turned to leave. When the Hokage grabbed him.

"The guest bed room is over there. That is where you are staying until you leave in two days. Now get some rest. You will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." The Hokage said with a smile as every other Ninja left. The kid smiled and went into the room. His jaw dropped. It had light orange walls and sheets. Naruto's face brightened and jumped on the bed. He was bouncing on it like a little kid that he was. The Hokage laughed causing Naruto to spin around mid jump.

"HEY JIJI" Naruto screamed in excitement and a huge grin shinned brightly on his face. "You made this room for me?" He nodded just to get tackled by the young boy. The both were laughing.

'**Come on kit! Bed time.'** Kyuubi said. Naruto jumped back on the bed, sliding under the covers. As his grandfather figure covered him up.

"Night Jiji-san." Naruto drawled out sleepily.

"Night Naruto." The Hokage left with a huge smile on his face. When the door was closed, he frowned. The Civilian Council have gotten to much power and it was going to get worse with the Uchiha's gone but Naruto will be the head of the three clans Namikaze, Senju and Uchiha, but maybe he could use this to get the power of the Hokage back... "That's it," he mumbled as he took off to his study and began writing like the wind to the Daimyou explaining how much power that the Civilian council grabbed during the chaos the Kyuubi attack created, Naruto's real name, his death, his rebirth, the rebellion, and his plans. He then summoned Mo.

Mo was a small monkey that was white in color. A leaf hitai-ate around his neck and a green jacket that a the kanji for speed on the back. "You need something Sarutobi-sama?"

"Yes Mo deliver this to the fire Daimyou, please." Handing the scroll over to the monkey who in turn wrapped his tail around it.

"'Kay Bye" Mo said before shooting off like bullet, and with that done the Hokage went to bed.

[The Next day]

Naruto jumped up and rushed to get dressed. When he was ready he headed for the kitchen. Where he began eating some cereal, along with some fruit.

"Morning Naruto." Hiruzen said as he got ready to leave.

"Morning old man." Naruto smiled. "Come on, eat something."

"Okay." He huffed, while he ruffled up Naruto's hair. "Naruto don't tell anyone this but I missed you calling me that."

"Really?" Hiruzen nodded. "I missed to old man," they eat the rest in silence. "I've got to be going old man." With that Naruto dashed away with his hood in placed on his head. In training ground 38, it was isolated like training ground 44 but the danger level is way lower. Itachi was standing in the center waiting for him. He landed on the edge. "Yo dad"

"Son get ready." He got in the Uchiha Stance his sharingan activated. Naruto mirrored the stance with his eyes also activated. Itachi smirked at the fact they were mature with three tomoe. "Begin." They both charged each other. Naruto threw a punch at Itachi's face. Itachi blocked by grabbing his fist and flipped him over his shoulder. Then kicked him in the ribs. Naruto rolled then jumped up blocking the kick to his stomach with both hands, then blocked the punch to his face with his left grabbing Itachi's shirt and Head butting him. Both stumbled back. "That is one hard head you have there Naruto."

"Your one to talk." Naruto shouted back, while rubbing his sore head. Dropping into another stance. Feet slightly spread apart, right fist drawn toward his stomach his left hand open toward his opponent. He made a 'Come here' motion. Itachi busted forward a punch aimed for his face. He ducked to the right wrapping his left arm around Itachi's and punched him in the gut. but it went puff, showing it was a shadow clone. "Dang it," was all he said before getting clobbered from behind with a chakra supped up punch. one that you couldn't get up from. He hit the tree head first and was out cold.

"Ops." Itachi said. 30 Minutes later Naruto shoot up onto his feet. "Sorry to much chakra."

"It is Ok. Though my head is killing me. Hey do you mind if I do some things, right now?"

"No go right ahead." Itachi sai as he seat down next to the tree Naruto had nearly up rooted.

Naruto sighed and pulled the Dragon's egg out read the note that was at the bottom.

Dear reader.

If your reading this then you have proved to the Shinigami that what it takes to be the guardian of this dragon's egg. You may think 'Hey I got the last dragon's egg' but you don't there is more they are just hidden. They no longer trust the world. Please raise this little dragon, with tender loving care. The type of dragon you have is an ice dragon. So you need to focus ice chakra into the seals in the bag. Once every 24 hours to get the egg to hatch. Remember that there are dark people who would love to use the dragon to rule the world so be careful. Once the dragon is hatched you can put the seal on the bottom put on you wrist by a seal master so it can stay hidden.

Good luck young dragon trainer.

"Okay." He did as the letter said and the 7 seals in the bag began to glow an eerie icy blue before he slid the egg back in and watched as the egg got covered in ice. He closed the bag and put it on his back. The remembered the seals the Shinigami showed him the day before. With that in mind he rolled open the Hellhound scroll and bit his thumb. He signed his name neatly as he could with his thumb and blood. Then placed his hand print down at the bottom. He took a beep breath before running threw the seals and slamming his hand down and calling out "Summoning Jutsu."

When the smoke cleared there stood a large dog that stood the size of the Hokage Tower. His fur was black with blazing red markings running threw his fur and eyes. Steam and heat rolling off of him in waves. Teeth like daggers glowed in the sun. Itachi jumped to his feet and stared at the beast his son just summoned on his own.

"Who the Hell Summoned Me!' The dog snarled loudly

"Me, Hellhound." Naruto called out.

"You know what I am young reaper. Yet you still summoned me?" the Hellhound Alpha asked and received a nod from the boy. "My name is Hellfire."

"Hello Hellfire. My name is Naruto." Naruto spoke proudly.

"Well Naruto. I have to say, you are a brave little reaper. NOW FOR YOUR TEST." He boomed in a loud voice. "Your Test is..."

{Cliff Hanger. LOL}


	6. Going threw HELL

Naruto the reaper fox.

Chapter 5 Going threw Hell.

_{Previously}_

"Me, Hellhound." Naruto called out.

"You know what I am young reaper. Yet you still summoned me?" the Hellhound Alpha asked and received a nod from the boy. "My name is Hellfire."

"Hello Hellfire. My name is Naruto." Naruto spoke proudly.

"Well Naruto. I have to say, you are a brave little reaper. NOW FOR YOUR TEST." He boomed in a loud voice. "Your Test is..."

_{Now on with the story.}_

"Well Naruto I have to say you are a brave little reaper. NOW FOR YOUR TEST." He boomed in a loud voice. "Your test is the 'Torture by Fire'."

"What is the 'Torture of Fire'?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto. I have to go it is my turn to Hokage-sit." Itachi laughed with Naruto "See ya around my boy, remember tomorrow night is the night it all goes down." Naruto nodded to his dad as he left.

"The test is were you have to go threw HELL!" He slashed the air in front of Naruto with his knife like claws. The air began to heat up and slightly shimmer with the ridiculous heat, as the hellhound's manic laughter got more man sounding. The air was really shimmering now with red, oranges and yellow of a fire, pain filled moans and heart stopping screams erupted from the now open portal. Naruto gulped. "That's right kid be afraid. You are going in there and stay until tomorrow afternoon. With plenty of time to rest for whatever you are doing with father, afterwards."

"How did you know." Naruto asked.

"Your sent is a mix of your own, your father's, and your mother's but your parents is faint and is masked by your own sent. Only those with a highly keen nose can smell it. Inuzuka's have no chance of smelling them only their Partners can." He laughed menacingly before shoving Naruto into the portal. Naruto fell as the ground disappeared below his feet a evil red light surrounded him. The temperature sky rocketed to 120 + degrees as he hit the ground. He heard a faint whistle before steam shoot into his face. He pulled back so fast he hit the ground on his ass. There was a booming laugh behind him. Sweat covered his face and was drenching his cloths and hair. He looked up to see it was Hellfire.

"So kid the test is to survive for 24 hours. Good luck. No jutsu, no seals, and don't get caught by the demons, and the ghost that are located in all of the 9 layers. To start you off your in layer one. The dangers go from the weakest ghost to the one tailed Shukaku the Ichibi. Don't worry the ruler of each level has been sealed into your world except for one. He is the Juubi, but he is asleep right now."

"But didn't the Rikudou Sennin disperse him into the nine Bijuu?"

"That he did, but you see his power went into the 9 lower demons. When the Rikudou Sennin split the power it killed him but Juubi was sent back to his domain and fell into a deep sleep that he will stay in until he is at full power, but Kami, Shinigami and Yami have forbidden him to go to earth in his beast Form. So if he goes it with be as a man and normal power."

"How do you know all of this." Naruto asked.

"Silly human I was alive then. The Hellhounds are the guardians of this land. Now there is a hound that is worse than us but no contract was made and he guards the Juubi." He laughed "Now little reaper. We are giving you a 2 hour head start. So. BEGIN!" he howled loud letting all the hell hounds know of the game.

"Sh…." he took off as fast as his legs could go a cross the little cave they were in to the entrance. Look out of the entrance there was a cliff that over looked a burning battlefield in the desert . Souls were being ripped to shreds then reassembled then dismembered again in a very painful way. He jumped hitting the blazing sand and sprinted to the left back tracked, then ran the other way just to back track to scale on the rock cliff and walked on a thin ledge a very good distance when he stopped he was at cast iron door that had a strange two tailed cat imprinted in the medal. It looked ready to attack, he shoved on the hot door as hard as he could. It groaned in a bone chilling way.

"Look what we have here a little kid trying to get to level two." The creature that said that was huge and solid red. Only in a loin cloth with two large horns on either side of his head. Club in his three fingered hand.

"Yeah. He looks good. I think I'll eat him." He was a large forest green hyena. Large claws and teeth he had one tail. Naruto was not scared of these two. He did get tor.. Trained by the Kyuubi and the Shinigami after all. Then he remember that Hellfire said no jutsus.

"Oh fangs of Kyuubi." he shoved on the door one last time. Then span to look at them as they charged fangs bared and clubs raised. 'Okay think. Got it.' He crotched down still looking at them. Then he spun out of the way of the hyena causing him to hit the door. It moaned in protest. He caught the club flipping him over his shoulder into the door which swung open. Blue fire blazed out of the door incinerating the two demons when the fire died down. He saw it was dark with what looked like more of blue fire here and there.

Taking a deep breath and walked threw the door. There was a crunch under his feet, looking down he saw that were bones every were. Pilled so deep that the dirt was no longer visible. The door slammed shut behind him causing he jumped. 'To late to go back now huh?'

**"You think kid. Now your in the Nibi's territory. Walking skeletons ho."** Just then Naruto had to dodge a walking pile of bones. It had gold armor and a red Mohawk on the helmet. There was a loud rustling sound he turned slightly dodging and swipe of a sword, he saw a chariot drawn by two skeleton horses racing over bones and toward him. He jumped out of the way, barely dodging it, but he heard the bone backing sound of the solider, that was trying to kill him, get smashed. Turning a bit he saw the dismantled solider was pulling himself back together and get in the chariot. With that he took off running again. Thou this time he was being chased by both.

"Oh Kami. This is hell."

**"No duh kit"** Kyuubi said. When he turned to look at the ones behind him, he didn't see the ones in front of him so he hit the metal shield face first. He cursed in his head, but also thankful for the old metal spick was wore down to nothing. Before he took off, the smell of his blood was in the air. When a black panther Demon that had two tails jumped in front of him. He yelped which had Kyuubi laughing his butt off.

**"Kit why are you here?"** the panther asked looking shocked.

"Do I know you?"

**"You're the holder of Kyuubi. I kept you safe in the forest of death. I'm the 'black kitty that stopped the meanie tiger' as you once said."** The panther said.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto sniffed the air. It was familiar.

**"I remember that panther. His name is Nightshade. You were attacked by a large white tiger. It had shredded the muscle in your right leg and left arm with its claws. When Nightshade appeared out of nowhere and killed it."** Kyuubi clearly remembered. He owed this demon a life.

"Nightshade?" Naruto asked as he remembered that night.

_Time release: Flashback-no-jutsu_

In the forest of death, or training ground 44, a 4 year Naruto was crawling threw the underbrush listening for snakes and other deadly animals. He knew one thing, a snake bite hurt because he had been bitten 4 months ago and he had burned and convulsed as it tried to shut down his respiratory system.

He picked over a large log. His blonde hair was covered in mud and leaves to blind with his surroundings when he saw. A large white tiger lay there asleep. As he backed up into a log and it fell onto the tiger's tail. He woke up with a roar. Naruto had tried to run but with a swipe of its' paw its' razor sharp claws caught his arm and he screamed. The blood made the tiger more focused on its' goal killing this trespasser. The next swing caused him to hit the ground rolling. It had caught his right leg and some of his back. The tiger took it's time to stalk up onto the kid digging his claws into the boy's left calf. The boy was crying. Kyuubi was stopping the bleeding by closing the wound in his chakra.

The tiger loomed close to his throat. When an earth shattering roar rung out. as a black panther struck the tiger's side causing them to roll. You could tell the panther was demonic cause of his two powerful tails encircled the child. To keep him safe and out of their path. Not to mention he was the tiger's size if not bigger. They both started to circle each other, neither braking eye contact. When the tiger roared and lunged as the panther lunged as well. The tiger missed his target, but the panther was more lucky and his teeth struck home. Digging deep into the jugular vain. With a shape tug and a ripping sound the panther had dropped a chunk of red fur and meat. A low ghostly groan poured out of the throat-less tiger as his large legs collapse into a twitching mass of fur and meat.

**"Hey kit you okay?"** The panther asked as he saw the red chakra of Kyuubi starting to thin down and flicker. The wounds were started to bleed again and the boy was starting to pale. When the panther lashed his chakra around the wounds. Naruto cried out in pain as both foreign chakra's fixed the bones, muscle tissue, vain and skin it had light scaring. The boy had collapsed and withered in pain. Kyuubi's left over chakra flowed from the boy and took form as a human with fox ears and nine crimson tails.

**"Who the hell are you panther demon?"** Kyuubi growled and grabbed his kit from the panther.

**"K-Kyuubi-sama?"** The panther bowed showing the back of his neck in an act of submission to the ruler of the 9th level of hell. **"I have seen this kid get beat by his own kind and I don't think the kit should be treated like he has been. My name is Nightshade and I'm from Nibi's territory. It is an honor lord Kyuubi."** Before he could blink a mighty fox was on top of him. He was on his back with the fox formed Kyuubi on his chest and teeth at his throat.

**"You knew I was sealed in him don't you."** Kyuubi snarled. When he didn't answer Kyuubi bit hard enough to draw blood. The panther yelped in pain. **"ANSWER ME NOW!"**

**"I suspected when I saw the red chakra. I just didn't want the child to die."** Nightshade tried to defend himself.

**"Why!"**

**"1) To get on the humans nerve, 2) no kid should die at the age of Four and the last one is that well I was interested to see how he will grow up in this doomed world. N-not to mention Juubi is almost fully recharged.**" Kyuubi laughed getting up.

**"Fine, now that you also supplied chakra to him. You just influence his chakra from what I can tell it will only be used in his legs, and arm. Meaning that the tenketsu in these areas will be able to change the chakra into the dark affinity"** Kyuubi said looking at his kit.

**"Not to mention that at the age of 9 his feet will get extra tough and sensitive. I wonder how he'll take it."** Nightshade said laughing slightly as he stood up.

_Time release: Flashback-no-jutsu-Kai_

"Nightshade." Naruto tackled the large panther. He grunted as he showed a third tail which he had around his middle. "You got a power upgrade?"

**"Yeah. I was trying to get to Kyuubi to find out how you died but I only got to level 6 before getting sling shot back here, where I got my 3rd tail. I was heading toward the door, when I heard that the hellhounds were looking for you."** Nightshade put him on his back.

"Yeah I just got here and they still are." His feet started to hurt and itch like his shoes were to tight. He seat down on Nightshade's and started to take them off. Once they were off he tied them together and threw them on his shoulder.

**"That is why we animal demons never wear shoes. It is to much for our feet to take but if you take your shoes and channel my chakra and Nightshades chakra that might help.**" Kyuubi laughed.

"But I can't channel Nightshade's chakra, can I?" They both nodded.

**"Yes but only in your right hand and your legs."** Nightshade said. Naruto did and the shoes melted into cloth like wrapping that were steel infused into the cloth. He wrapped them around his feet and they were not as cluttered and he could feel everything on his feet. **"Your combat boots are no longer need as these are just as strong as steel but as thin and as soft as silk."** Nightshade said laughing slightly, then there was a ripple in the air for a second before crimson fire busted from the air sending all three into level 9. Kyuubi busted from his sword form. He was standing there as a giant fox. He stood as tall as the Hokage monument. His red eyes glowed as he stretched his red furred body. **"My lord Kyuubi."** Nightshade set Naruto down, and changed into a human form.

He was around 24 years old with medium amount of muscles. Jet black hair and gold feline eyes, panther ears seat on his head and three tails swayed around him, his golden tan a shade darker than Naruto, but not by much. He wore a tight black muscle shirt and cameo cargos, and what looked like black tape, like what Naruto had on his feet, on both his hands and feet. Two katanas on his waist. He looked ready to kill and when he stood up and walked with a grace that put a dancer to shame. He stalked up to Kyuubi and bowed, showing his neck. **"It is an honor my lord?"**

Kyuubi laughed, swishing one of his mighty tails for him to stand up. As Nightshade did he took in Naruto's changed in his appearance. He had hide his ears were still blonde with red tips but now they had black highlights. His three tails were still blonde with red tips but the color was going from crimson to pitch black at the tip. **"Man, kid! What happen to you? Did you merge with fluffy-tail over there or something."** Nightshade looked him up and down.

"You could say that" Naruto said as he climbed onto Kyuubi's back. Said fox was glaring at Nightshade.

**"You little ass. 1.) He did merge with me ok. So he is like my own kit. 2.) I should eat you for such disrespect you are showing to me. For I AM the Kyuubi no kitsune NOT fluffy tail."** Kyuubi snarled at Nightshade.

**"Yeah, okay, I got ya."** Nightshade said waving him off. **"So kit there, is the next in line to rule this 'paradise on earth'"** Kyuubi nods with a snort. **"So kid. How did it feel like fusing with Mr. Mug-shot over there?"** He asked walking up to Kyuubi's side. Kyuubi hit him with a flame covered tail. Which set Nightshade's butt on fire. **"Ahhh my ass is burning."** He ran in circles, when he remembered something **"Stop. Drop, and roll."** He said as he rolled on the ground. Jumping up when the fire was out. **"Not Cool. Stop laughing you Asses!"** He growled at the laughing Kyuubi and Naruto.

{There goes his hot bad boy level. Naruto can do that to any one don't yeah think. Now jump ahead 4 hours.}

They had been walking in Kyuubi's domain, (well Naruto was riding on Kyuubi's head.) every demon had stopped what they were doing. Just to look at the great Kyuubi, who just return home. Naruto was thinking about all that has happened in the past 10 hours. Kyuubi told him to stay close because some demons found human flesh to be highly appetizing. Thou now that his appearance was out in the open and it was known that he was Kyuubi's little half breed apprentice. He could see were few demons would glare, while most of the female demons he had meet in the past two hours nearly hugged him to death, because he was 'too cute.'

He panicked at first believing he was being attacked. Nightshade laughed so hard he couldn't stand, so he fell onto the ground and continued to laugh. Now our little hero by himself. He had just ditched 'Nightshade the babysitter' and 'Kyuubi the mother-hen kitsune'. Oh did I forget to mention the new fan girls and boys he had gained from the younger generation.

"Huh. You got to be kidding me. Not only do they now and respect both my parents BUT the also know that I'm Kyuubi's apprentice. At least this level is not that blood hungry like in the first level. Kyuubi said its because the stronger one gets the more intelligence and reason they hold, and that there is not many souls in this area and those that are extreme dangerous." He was talking to himself. The place he was in was abandoned city, half of the buildings where buried under the Yellow-orange sand. He came to a dark ally. A ghost was right behind him. He reached for his sword which was not there.

"Oh sweet Kyuubi's tail. Not again." The ghost had him against the wall. It was an old man, around 5'6" wearing cloths that had black and white stripes. Cloth shoes and metal cuffs on his right ankle.

"Hello beautiful haven't seen something this perfect since that 10 year old girl in my time."

"You PERVERT." 'I can't curse until I'm a genin.' He glared at the old man he was around 70 years old, easy right? WRONG he is a dang ghost. Naruto felt the ghost's fingers undoing the button on his pants when he used his demonic chakra to shred the ghost to ribbons the marks on his face was darker his hair and fur was shaggy and the chakra was like a beacon to his babysitter and the old mother-hen. When he settled down he heard a growl. "Dang the hellhounds found me already?"

**"Hahaha I hold no allegiance to the hounds that run wild here."** a gruff voice came from the shadow. When the figure stepped into the light. It was a giant wolf, but it had three heads, it's black fur was stained with blood around it's mouth and neck and a black mamba for a tail, it's dagger like claws and teeth looked to be stronger than steel. His tail stretched out, then rapidly drawn back before it struck the ghost before it could get up and eat it. **"That power you displayed, young pup, was similar to that of the Kyuubi. Who reigns here. You are the little prince, I heard about not to long ago. You're also wanted by the hounds, why?"** Cerberus chuckled.

"Well you see. I'm doing a test to see if I can use their summons contract, but I think I lost them at the first gate."

**"Aw I see most would fear that door. No one has ever lived past the Nibi's gate. Unless you were a demon or a soul cast there by the Shinigami."**

"I see." Naruto said. He heard a gasping growl so he turned and was greeted by an out of breath Hellfire.

**"There you are brat."** Hellfire stood there huffing and puffing **"Not bad for a brat. 13hours 56 minutes. The last person only lasted 20 seconds. A great improvement but no dice. You have to fight me."** Hellfire said with a sadistic tone.

**"That is quiet enough Hellfire let him summon you. He is the heir of two great clans, and I'm willing to allow him summon me in that little contract thingy."** Cerberus called out. Wiggling the toes on his right paw. Hellfire's jaw dropped.

"**What clans and what the hell is with the fox ears and tails?"**

"My clans are the Namikaze and the Uchiha clan. They appeared when I merged with Kyuubi-san."

"**I see,"** Hellfire said sighing.

**"I'll do that to."** Another voice said but it was full of sleep. When they turned to face the voice. There he stood, in a black sleeping robe, the 10 tailed Wolf. His fur was black with blue and red strikes. A scare was over his moon colored eye, and they half closed cause he just woke up.

**"Fine,"** Hellfire said, **"but the final decision on whether you pass or not is MY decision to make. Not these two. Now you have …..."**

[Cliff hanger!]


	7. The Uchiha Massacre

Naruto the reaper fox.

Chapter 6. The Uchiha Massacre!

_{Previously}_

**"I'll do that to."** Another voice said but it was full of sleep. When they turned to face the voice. There he stood, in a black sleeping robe, the 10 tailed Wolf. His fur was black with blue and red strikes. A scare was over his moon colored eye, and they half closed cause he just woke up.

**"Fine,"** Hellfire said, **"but the final decision on whether you pass or not is MY decision to make. Not these two. Now you have …..."**

_{Now on with the story.}_

**"Fine,"** Hellfire said, **"but the final decision on whether you pass or not is MY decision to make. NOT these two. Now you my decision is that you have Passed. Congratulations. All right. Now would you hold out your right arm and"** Hellfire got an evil smirk crossing his face as Naruto did as told, **"try not to scream out."** Naruto's eyes went wide but before he could do anything further. Hellfire's teeth sunk into his right forearm causing him to cry out as a burning sensation rushed threw his veins. The mark that was shown was the picture of a growling, red eyed Hellfire with hell's fire swirling around him.

"You prick. A little warning would have been helpful." Naruto yelled at him.

**"Young one my summoning mark will be painful as well. It will only be allowed to be used at the times of direr need. Like if it's a 2,000 to 1 fight or your near deaths door."** Cerberus said. With that said he bit into the kid's left arm. Fire surge threw his blood causing his body to convulsed and him to scream out. The mark of Cerberus was him the middle head looking down while the other two looked to the side his snake tail was wrapped around his forearm. The 12 signs (rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake. Horse, ram, monkey, bird, dog and boar.) were in a circle around him and they had different elements incasing them. Naruto was gasping out for air.

"That was more that painful. You dang dog." Cerberus chuckled at that. Than the Juubi came up and Naruto flinched. After the pain he went threw with Cerberus's mark who wouldn't. The Juubi handed him a scroll.

**"If you summon me in a fight I will be in human form so don't, but you can summon me to talk. Hell even I, the great Juubi, gets lonely from time to time and I could possibly from time to time help with improving your techniques. Oh hell you can summon for battle every once and a while just don't expect a giant battle. I won't have full strength."** Juubi smirked.

"So this is like a friendship contract. It help us keep in touch."

**"Exactly."** Juubi nodded, **"now you to get going back to Kyuubi and Nightshade. They are worried about you, and tell Nightshade that he has to stay out of your battles or he will be dragged back here. I mean it."** Naruto laughed giving a thumbs up as he ran off and right into Kyuubi's leg causing Hellfire to bust out laughing.

"Ow" Naruto glared at Kyuubi.

**"Sorry kit. So you got caught. I'm guessing that you didn't get the contract."** Kyuubi looked at Hellfire. That caused Naruto to pout.

**"Not exactly Kyuubi. He not only passed, but he got Cerberus and Juubi to agree to be his summons."** Hellfire smirked at Kyuubi's shocked expression.

"Yeah well Cerberus can only be called in when I'm in between a rock and a hard place or near death, and the Juubi it's more to be on friendly terms not fighting." Kyuubi nodded. "Oh where is Nightshade." Naruto Swung around and punched Nightshade, who was going to try to scare him.

**"Ow what was that for Naru-chan?"** Nightshade whined as he rubbed his busted lip as Kyuubi and Hellfire Laughed. Naruto looked irritated.

"1.) don't call me that EVER again got it?" Naruto hissed like a fox. Nightshade nodded. "2.) Juubi gave me a message to give to you. He said to tell you quote 'that he has to stay out of you battles of he will be dragged back here. I mean it' unquote."

**"Oh okay got it."** Nightshade shuttered.

"So are we going home now," Naruto asked looking at Hellfire.

**"Right now if you want?"** Hellfire said and with a nod from Naruto. They were sent spiraling up to the land of the living and toward Naruto's mission preparation. With his dear old dad. When he looked around Kyuubi was back in his sword form and on the ground in front of him. Hellfire was nowhere to be seen and Nightshade was standing in his demon form and grinning like he just caught the most delicious canary in the world. Itachi stood there. As the sun revealed that it was around 2 in the afternoon and it was time to get ready for the mission to kill the wicked Uchiha's.

"Bout time son." Itachi smirked. "Tonight I'll let mother know."

"Yahoo" Naruto screamed punching his fist into the air. Itachi chuckled.

"I got your change of clothes and stuff packed for our training trip. For our two years away from this place." Itachi laughed at the look Naruto had on his face. It looked like his Mina-chan's when there was training involved. "Get dressed." Naruto jumped behind a tree that had a ton of bushes around. "You're a Panther?"

**"I'm Nightshade and I'm Looking after the kit over there for the Kyuubi-no-kitsune."** Nightshade answered flaring his ki (Killing intent.), Itachi was unimpressed.

"Kitty-cat I felt THE Kyuubi's ki before so your nothing but a small itch that needs to be scratched. As for that 'kit' the only one to call My son that is the Kyuubi himself for he has earned my respect. Another thing you come near my son in anyway form or fashion that is not welcome. Than I'll make you my family's slave for the rest of you unnatural life. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Itachi flared his ki which caused Nightshade's knees shack.

**"Cr-Cry-Crystal."** Nightshade gulped. **'Note to self never piss off a high ranking, on earth and hell, father. No if, ands or buts about that, no wonder the 9 levels of hell are buzzing about this young Uchiha.'** He thought. Itachi got a smug smirk on his face. He almost made this demon shit himself with just a little ki.

Aw life was good for the Uchiha at this point in time. Naruto came out in a black tight muscle tank top that had the Uchiha, Senju and Namikaze symbols over his heart in a pyramid like formation, like the clans were guarding his heart, with the Uchiha symbol was on top. His normal black cargo pants and none reflective metal chain belt with the skull attacked the buckle, it hung in front his left hip, except black. It was the size of a fist and used as a weapon itself. The black wrappings, that were once his boots, were wrapped around his feet leaving his toes free. His black cloak was over his shoulder, chin mask on and goggles were on top of his head. His fox ears twitched in the slight breeze. His katana was not any different except 5 of the tails were turned to the tip of the blade and the remaining 4 toward the handle. His tails were tightly wrapped around his waist. Black tape wrapped his arms past his elbow to him support the joints and guarded fingerless gloves were strapped twice one at the wrist and the last was a quarter up his arm.

He looked at his dad. "Lets plan this out."

"Just a minute, answer this 1st. That skull that is now on your belt, it was flat yesterday and now its 3d and the chain is threw a circle clip at your hip."

"I've got to wear it most of the time. It keeps me connected to my soul bank account and the Shinigami-san. In case he needs some thing. As for your question when it's a flat design it means I'm relaxed and not on any missions of any kind but when the buckle is at my hip closest to my left hand it turns into a weight of sorts. It weights nothing to me or people of my choosing but weighs around 350 lbs easy to the target or people who wish to steal it." Naruto answered. "I use my left hand to swing it around. I can drag my opponent to me while it hold up my pants though that is not needed. There are seals on it to seal around maybe 300 ft of chain or more. All I know is that at that length because I stopped trying to figure it out." Itachi nodded. Pulling out the list of innocent people.

"Now about this little problem."

"Well I could transport all non-ninja and babies to a wood fortress I can make. Nightshade can protect it and be our eyes in the village and the connection to the Hokage.

"Then we spilt up you the right side me the left and we meet in the middle at the main house, that is where the meetings are held." Naruto nodded.

"I'm going to use a poison that will have an effect on their eyes." 'So no one can transplants those dang eyes.' "It keeps them from being at full power, and it temporary sort circuits the sharingan ability. Here put this seal on your Anbu mask incase it drifts over to your side."

"Why is any other endanger?" Naruto laughed.

"Nope just Uchiha, I got a few for the Hyuuga council."

"Got ya." Itachi did as told.

"The poison will cling to the blades but not to cloths and skin. Just eyes. In death I had time to plan things out." Naruto laughed with Itachi. Then they noticed it was time. Naruto started to pump chakra into the seals he was making and then slammed his hands on the ground. "Wood style: Hidden fortress-no-jutsu" A giant fortress rose from the ground behind them. "Wood Style: Root lock gates" The roots smashed the gates closed and weaved over the open top. "Wood style: Prisoners of war." Imagining all the people whose names were on the list along with their faces, inside the thick slim covered walls. Roots surged forward into the Uchiha compound grabbing all the people inside that were innocent. Dragging them back to the fortress. where they locked inside its fortified walls. The yells of 'what the hell', 'let us out', 'who are you' and 'oh Kami we are going to die.' all sounded from in side. Naruto had to sit down and catch his breath before eating a solider pill that Itachi handed him with a bottle of water. After draining half of it he stood ready to go. Nodding to one another they took off.

Itachi smiled at his son as the two rushed into the sealed compound. No one could hear the screams coming from inside the homes or nurseries. The guilty ones were none the wiser to what was about to be fall them. For their crimes toward the village it would mean death for many that once called it home.

Itachi over looked what was once the only home he knew of for years. His mind was made up seeing his son on a pole mirroring him, in the distance looking back at him. He nodded and the slaughter began. As he started to kill his kin it was with a very heavy heart.

Naruto watched his father, threw his sealed covered goggles, looking over his home, when he gave the begin sign. Naruto dropped a grenade that was slowly filling the air in a 100 ft radiance. He dropped down killing the two guards there with Kyuubi. The three tail that where pointing to his hand wrapped around it to keep it from slipping from the users hand when wet with water or blood. The five other tails stout out impaling the arriving reinforcements. When some of the Uchiha's started to show sighs of the poisons designed effects blood started to roll down their cheeks. They ignored the fact that it was real. As time went on the further the poison spreading threw the air and the more it effected in less then an hour the Whole compound was infected, some of the weaker ones ran but ended up dieing of blood lose. The mission that was once basically a suicide mission was a one side massacre and Naruto was moving rapidly threw impaling the softening bodies with his fox tails. When he got to the main house. He threw down another gas grenade filled with a faster moving antidote. With in a half hour the toxins would be all gone. He heard two very angry voice shouting.

"Father you're trying to kill my mother! How Dare YOU!" Naruto's father's voice held unimaginable rage.

"She was a stone for me to use to get my perfect weapon and my Manekyou Sharingan." the man now identified as Uchiha, Fugaku was towering over his wife Uchiha, Mikoto, who had was now featuring a stab wound in her abdomen. Naruto busted in threw the door and knelt by his grandma. Yanking out the blade she moaned in pain. "Pitiful excuse of a woman that one." Naruto looked up and at Fugaku he refused to acknowledge that beast was a man or even more so his Grandfather. His Sharingan Blazing. It was like any other three tomoe spinning around the pupil but in pupil was a detailed outline of Kyuubi's head. "What's this Itachi? The demon brat is alive and has our sharingan?"

"He is no demon brat Fugaku. He is my son."

"So you had a bastard son. What a lose, he will die. Than, Itachi, you will go back to being the good little weapon. I raised you to be."

"N-not so fast *gasp-wheeze* you will touch MY son OR my grandbaby." she made a sign, "B-bang," then the small explosion went off. Their eyes went wide as Naruto put pressure on her wound. When the smoke cleared there was a fist size whole were Fugaku's heart should be. He fell dead.

"Naruto is the poison in her system?" Itachi asked worried.

"No. The poison is no longer in the air period. Besides I released the antidote grenades so it should be just fine." He started to heal the open wound as he added some of the antidote.

"You lied Naruto."

"No, dad. I did this as a precaution. She should be safe from both bleeding to death and the poison. Granny you need to take these eye drops twice a day once you wake up and before bed. We have to go." Naruto stood helping her up into a chair. Then he was out the door. Itachi smiled a real smile at his mom as the manekyou sharingan awaken in their eyes.

"You'll see him again but keep him quiet. Please mom." She frowned but nodded any way. Her eyes closed to calm herself.

"Mom, Dad!" Itachi spun to see Sasuke standing there. having just got there. "Itachi? What happened? Why is every one dead?" Sasuke cried. Itachi schooled his fetchers as cold as he could and their mother, who was slightly bleeding still, pretending to be out cold.

"Little brother. I killed them all," this caused Sasuke to stumble back wide eyed, mouthing why? "To test my strength, of course." his voice was a new low on the ice meter. He noticed Naruto on the roof as he stepped forward. Sasuke lunged for him just to get pinned and get put in the Tsukuyomi for what looked like a minute in Itachi's hold when he let go. Sasuke slumped onto the floor eyes wide in fright. "That's right Sasuke hate me and get stronger." 'Sasuke look under my words. Protect mom and our family. One day I'll tell you the truth. I swear.' Then he left with Naruto to go on their training trip. Naruto was never fingered as a participant as he was supposal dead. [Sasuke ran threw the uninfected side and was never exposed to the toxins but the antidote which would do no harm.]

(Till Chapter 7.).


	8. Return and the Angel

Naruto the reaper fox.

Chapter 7. Return of Naruto!

_{Previously}_

"Little brother. I killed them all," this caused Sasuke to stumble back wide eyed, mouthing why? "To test my strength, of course." his voice was a new low on the ice meter. He noticed Naruto on the roof as he stepped forward. Sasuke lunged for him just to get pinned and get put in the Tsukuyomi for what looked like a minute in Itachi's hold when he let go. Sasuke slumped onto the floor eyes wide in fright. "That's right Sasuke hate me and get stronger." 'Sasuke look under my words. Protect mom and our family. One day I'll tell you the truth. I swear.' Then he left with Naruto to go on their training trip. Naruto was never fingered as a participant as he was supposal dead.

_{Now on with the story.}_ _{Now I'm going to do a time skip the two years. So Naruto is now 11.}_

Naruto walked threw the gates. Izumo and Kotetsu were sleeping off another hang over. He walked right on by. His right hand hung out of his black cloak's front (like Itachi does with his left.) Nails painted black. His blond hair was shaggy and was multicolored. The base was still his normal golden blonde, but now had red and black highlights. His eyes were a dark blue. His fox ears were shown proudly and 4 tails swayed behind him. The aura of power flowed around him. He was a little short for his age. Kyuubi (the sword of course) was strapped at his waist underneath the cloak. With the handle was by his hand. A little ice dragon lay curled up in his hair. (It is the size of Akumaru, Kiba's puppy.) The only difference was you couldn't see his face, because of a chilling black mask that looked like a fox with the white kanji for death on the forehead.. As he walked down the street, everyone stopped to look at him in confusion.

He walked right up the side of the tower and into the Hokage's window. He was suddenly clearing his throat which had the Hokage jumping out of his chair. In such a rush to hide his book, he slammed the desk drawer on his hand.

"Ouch." He said as he heard chuckling behind him. He spun and got ready to fight as Several Anbu came from the shadows. "Who are you?"

"Hey old man don't tell me you forgot me already."

"N-Naruto?" He dropped his stance as he got a nodded. The boy reached for his mask. He stopped by an Anbu, in a cougar mask, putting a kunai to his throat.

"There is no way I'll hurt my Jiji-san. So back off." His KI was enough to make the Anbu drop to his knees.

"How are you alive?"

"Enough. You all are dismissed." The Hokage dismissed them. So they left, even the root Anbu left to tell their boss. The Hokage was shocked because one of his best got brought to his knees by Naruto. He put a silence seal and a protection jutsu up and smiled when the kid removed his mask. It was like looking at a younger Minato, but he held some Uchiha characteristics like the light, almost noticeable, lines that his father had by his nose. If you looked hard enough, you could see them. His eyes were darker. 'That must be because of the sharingan activating.' The 3rd thought. His hair was longer so it didn't stick straight up. "Painting your nails?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, dad does to. He says they look cooler in black and I agree with him." Naruto shrugged. Then he broke into a huge smile, "so how is grandma and the rest of them."

"They are all doing great, except for Sasuke. He has went down hill ever since then. He has appointed himself as the clan avenger, and it doesn't help that the civilian council gives him everything he wants." Naruto nodded in thought. "You better hurry the graduation test is today. Your heritage isn't known and won't be known until the chuunin exams. Iruka is steamed you didn't say goodbye but he understands. What is with the dragon?" The Hokage asked handing him a note.

"Oh this is my Ice dragon the Shinigami gave me two years back. It hatched 6 months ago. His name is Ice."

"Ah I see. Now go or you'll be late."

"Yeah okay. Be careful when you hide that book from now on. You could have really hurt yourself, old man." he left with his mask on his left his hip, on the cloak's belt. He ran to school and jumped to thru the window. "Hi." he said nervously "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He handed Iruka the note.

"Ah! Naruto take a seat. The Hokage informed me you would be here." Iruka smirked at the kid that he knew since he was little. "Ok class. Today is the graduation test." {Another time skip I don't like the test. Naruto didn't try so he passed as the dead last.} "Hey Naruto. How about we go get some ramen ok?" Naruto did a little happy dance. Then he stopped like nothing happened but nodded.

At Ichiraku Ramen stand. The duo ran in. "Naruto is that you. Long time no see."

"Yeah I know. So who did ya hear it from?" Naruto laughed.

"The Hokage. He was kind enough to let me know that my favorite customer was alive and just out of town. Boy I thought you died again."

"Sorry," Naruto says while scratching the back of his head. "I was away for 2 years you know?"

"So You could have written me and Ayame a letter." Teuchi said laughing. "So how are you kid?"

"Good. I passed my class and at the bottom of course."

"You just want to mess with heads." Teuchi laughed at what Iruka said.

"True, true I do" Naruto laughed. "So how is Ayame-nee-chan?"

"So great you asked about little old me" Ayame came out of the back. "I'm doing great, now." They all laughed.

"I have to go train. See y'all. Oh and that is the best ramen I ever had." He ran out of there to go train. At the training ground 7. He took off his cloak. The was dressed in an orange chain mail muscle shirt that had fishnet sleeves, like a t-shirt, that was under a jet black tight muscle shirt that had the kanji for 'reaper' and 'fox' in with on the back over the Grim reaper playing a bone flute with raven wings. The shirt only showed the fishnet sleeves, and his cargo pants were black as well. The same chained belt around his waist. Arm guards where wrapped in black medical tape that went from his elbow to the center of his fingers and covered in fingerless gloves. Shin guards where under his pants legs but also taped to keep them from moving. The silk material on his feet didn't change since he fist got it. Ice was awake and stretching like a cat. His dark blue eyes looked at Naruto and yawned.

Naruto was starting to jump rope while the dragon began to stretch twist and turn. After about an hour of light warm ups did he do the rest of his training in which Ice followed. 500 laps around the training ground, 200 punches and 200 kicks. He had a few clones do chakra control exercises. While he did kenjustu and taijutsu katas. After he was done with that, he slipped on his cloak as he made his way to the Uchiha clan Compound. The sun was already half way down. Ice was in his little tattoo on Naruto's right wrist.

After he got to the Uchiha compound he spotted a woman with raven black hair gardening. Naruto knew her as Mikoto Uchiha, his grandma. "Hello. Mikoto-sama" Naruto said 100% nervous.

"Naruto? Naruto!" She ran over and hugged him. In the process getting him covered in dirt. "Why don't you come in? We were just about to have dinner. I had to get some tomatoes. They're Sasuke's favorite." She giggled. She started to lead him inside. "So where are you staying?"

"Don't know yet. Just got back today." he smiled at her.

"Um well." then she had an idea "You can stay in Itachi's old room." They had walked into the kitchen.

"NO!" The scream came from the doorway. Both turned and there stood Sasuke, and boy was he pissed off. "What is he doing here!" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh I invited him in Sasuke" Mikoto chirped. "Now don't be mean to our guest. You are staying in Itachi's old room." Mikoto told him with a soft smile. Sasuke was steamed.

"I don't want to impose." Naruto held his hands up as a anime sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"Don't worry you're a friend of this clan. Just as is Kakashi-kun." Mikoto smiled at her grandchild. They had a quiet, and an uncomfortable dinner. Sasuke glared at the dead last with as much hatred he could.

"He is the dead last. Why is he here? He is probably after my power, or maybe he is a fan boy." Sasuke exploded.

"He is here because I asked him to be. He also was a friend of your brother's."

"Then he has no Business here. Get out!"

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded him. "That is enough, Sasuke. He is staying and that is final!"

"But mom."

"No Buts Sasuke. I'm the clan head and the parent in this house. What I say goes got it young man." he nodded cause his mom scared him, thou he would never admit that.

"I'll find a house tomorrow." Naruto said trying to easy the tension.

"Oh no need I would love to have another mouth to feed around the house it would be like having Itachi back." She was putting on a fake happy smile. Sasuke scowled more than ever.

"Ok. Thanks Mikoto-sama." She giggled at that.

"My dear please call me Mikoto. The room is down the hall on the right. The left is Sasuke's." She said standing to take the dishes.

"Let me. It is the least I could do." Naruto started to do the dishes. As Mikoto left to take a relaxing bath.

"No the least would be leaving." Sasuke grumbled as he walked out of the room.

'This is going to be a long night, and even longer to be on his team.' he thought.

'**You're telling me. Oh and its time for a little blade cleaning. There is still blood on it form a week ago.'** Kyuubi said unhappily.

'Sorry Kyuubi I been busy from training and getting back here before the test.' he went to his room. He brought some food with him and summoned the dragon. Ice yawned and looked at Naruto before eating.

'**I know kit.'** Kyuubi said. **'but you have no idea how wrong it feels. I had to wear it for a week. A WEEK.'** Kyuubi screamed the last part. That caused him to sweat drop big time.

'_Shut up Kyuu-kun. At least you don't need repairs.'_ A feminine voice rung like bells threw his head.

'**Make me Gabriella-chan.'** Kyuubi screamed again.

'BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP.' He cut off the communication's between them. He took out Kyuubi from his sheath as he sat on the bed. He began to clean him. The blade shivered slightly. He thanked Kami for shutting the communication off. After sharpening the blade and cleaning out the sheath. He slide Kyuubi back into it. He than took off his arm and shin guards that were hid under his black tape. They had a holy glow to them. He pushed chakra into the seal on the underside watching the Gashes and slash marks vanish like noting happened. They warmed in his hands, letting him know that Gabriella was happy with him. He had angel guards and a demon sword. 'How did that happen?' He asked himself as he flopped back on the bed. He felt the dragon curl up on his stomach.

_Time release: Flashback-no-jutsu_

It was a year ago. Itachi was with Kisame at this time. Both were in the Akatsuki getting a mission. Naruto was alone with the Juubi, who was helping him practice his kenjustu and unofficially his babysitter. There was a sound that ripped threw the air that hurt Naruto's ears. Juubi's head snapped that way. "Naruto I have a task for you, but you can decline it if you wish."

"What is it?"

"There is an angel in trouble. That sound you heard was an angel in pain. Now the problem is that only two things could hurt and angel. 1.) Being humans, yes they can hurt angles if they catch them that is. You see angles can fight demons and have done so since the time of the first demons, but it would be wrong for them to attack a human. No matter if is in self-defense or not. 2.) Is either a range of a few demons to one demon. If that is the case than it would be rather simple for you anyway as the next in line for the position of the Shinigami's and Kyuubi's jobs, but than again. Most of the time lower level demons love to disobey the high-level ones. So there may be a fight. Now you must chose."

"You makes it sound so easy" Naruto said, as he ran toward the sound. It filled the air again. Getting louder the closer he got to the scene. When he reached the top of the hill he saw a snow blonde girl wearing a white dress on the ground. Her dress was ripped and dirty. A Big human guy held her by her hair in a matted mess. Her white eagle like wings had handfuls of fathers missing from their broken form. Two others were laughing at the sight of the helpless angel.

"Hey precious. Where is your mighty weapon now huh?" the guys sneered at her. Tears danced behind the golden honey orbs she had for eyes.

"Hey guys lets send her to 'heaven' in style." The one holding her hair joked, moving to undo his pants. Naruto was furious now. His reaper power busted forward making them stumble under the pressure of it. He then pulled his demon chakra to mix it. The guy closest to him fell on his knees having trouble breathing, he had actually fainted. The other blew a horn, to call his army of bandits. There was around 60 men total. Naruto pulled on a mask he made.

It was a prototype. It was messy carved fox mask with white kanji for death on the forehead. Threw the eye holes the people could see the sharingan, but the color tomoe were black with red mixed in and the pupil was pure white. Drawing Kyuubi out of his sheath. The blade sung for the blood that was about to be shed. Naruto pulled off his chain belt the skull on the end chattered with excitement. "Who are you kid?" Their crimes was listed above their heads. Only the group, behind the three men he had walked up on, where better.

"Your worst nightmare. They'll call me the Reaper Fox. You three, your crimes are defiling an angel, along with tons of other women and almost defiling this one. The rest of you burning down small towns and killing travelers. Punishment is death."

"Yea sure kid." He laughed

"Mokuton: detainment-no-jutsu." He whispered as he touched the ground before rubbing dirt on his hands. Tree roots ripped out of the ground grabbing the three men who had held the angel. The shock caused them to release her. The other bandits were in shock Mokuton was said to have died out. "Meiton: Silent eclipse-no-jutsu" the sun was eclipsed causing everyone in a 100ft radius to wonder what the hell was happening, as there was only a few rays of sunlight got threw. In the dark the bandits had no light, but Naruto could see with the rest of his senses and the mask that had a night vision seal on it. In the panic some of the people started to kill each other, as he danced threw there kill over half of them. The others where killed by the Friends. The last of the three were surrounded by the glow the downed angel provided. They witness the whole massacre as Juubi stepped from the darkness and began healing the angel.

_"Why, Demon, is a demon prince and you a Demon king helping me an Angel?"_ the angel asked.

**"Ah sister. We may fight, but we have never destroyed an angels life source completely. We just keep you off this plain of existence, just as you do us."** Juubi laughed. "**It may have started out as a war at the beginning, but over the millennia it turned into a game of sorts."** he chuckled. **"Even Kami has her fun betting on the winners on our little skirmishes. She compares it to watching siblings fighting. Not really serious and not really fake. Just somewhere in between. As for the 'prince' he hates people who use others, bullies, and rapist. He was attacked by one during his game of hide and seek with the hellhounds."** he sighs, **"besides it was his decision to help."**

"Meiton: silent eclipse-no-jutsu Kai." The eclipse vanished like nothing happened and there stood Naruto covered on blood, making him look like the Shinigami himself as the blood rolled to the flame like patterns on his right arm. He reached down and used a dead man's shirt to wipe off Kyuubi's blade. He walked over to the three guys that were white as a ghost. Juubi stepped up to Naruto and pushed some chakra into his fingers. He touched the mask's forehead, causing the features of the fox to become more defined and perfect. Black slowly spread to cover the white. Starting at Juubi's fingers and ending at the edges. Leaving it completely black. He removed his fingers to show the a white Kanji for death. It was bold on the black. He nodded in approval.

"Thought you said I had to make it myself?"

"Ah. I did, but you did such a fine job on this one and on this task. I thought you earned a little help. Just don't expect it much." Juubi rubbed Naruto's head. "Now on with the show." He laughed. This caused both Naruto and the angel to sweat drop. Naruto pushed the demon, and his human chakra back. Filling his system with the Death chakra, given him the black in his hair. His skin turned a light shade of violet, hair got a shaggier look. His eyes turned pitch black.

"Your death will not be slow. It will be very painful for you and delicious for me." The one that had fainted from the pressure was the first to get his soul pulled from his body. "I have very little practice." it was very slow and painful even the soul gave painful moans as the body screamed. When it was free of the body. The body turned purple and started to crumble into dust. 'Well hear goes nothing.' The maw of the mask opened up to show a darkness that protected his face from being seen by people unless the mask is fully removed. He put the soul to his lips and with a slurp and gulp the soul was no more. Everyone's eyes widened when he smirked "Delicious" Juubi busted out laughing. The process was repeated two more times. Then the maw snapped shut. A person who was playing dead took off running threw the forest undetected.

The angel smiled. "Thanks for your help. My name is Gabriella and I'll will never be able to repay you. So I hope this will help you in the future." She disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where did she go?" Naruto was confused.

"Look at your arm and shins." Juubi smiled at the little goofball. When he did there was a pair of white arm guards and a pair of shin guards on him.

"I turned my body into those guards and with that you and I can talk. Like you can with that furball." The angel said from inside his head. That started an argument between the two and causing Juubi to howl in laughter for the rest of the day.

_Time release: Flashback-no-jutsu Kai!_

'Oh yeah.' Now he had an arguing demon and angel in his head. As the year went by the insults had died done to almost none and now they add chan and kun to the end of the others name. Naruto just couldn't understand them at times. He decided to get some sleep.

[Cliff Hanger!]


	9. Routines, Allies and Enemies

_**Naruto the Reaper Fox.**_

_**Chapter 8: Routines, Allies and Enemies.**_

As Naruto got up the sun was barely over the horizon. He started to go about his daily routine. Shower, brush teeth, get dressed, and Ice up who just snapped at him. Then he went into the kitchen where his grandma was cooking breakfast. He cleared his throat. "Oh!" She squeaked out in shock. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just my morning routines thou normally I grab some fruit then go out the door."

"A light breakfast in the mornings, followed by a hard work out. Looks like you got that from you 'mother'."

"Yeah well dad is the same way most of the time. I got a Ramen addiction along with the obsession with pocky." She giggled.

"I know where most of your money will go then don't I?"

"Yeah a good percent no doubt will go toward my addictions, but for now I've got to get training." with that he left the house to begin the rest of his routine. He should have more talks like that in the mornings. He was now fully awake. He started with chakra control. He ran over the moving stream until it was second nature. Then he made a clone to hit him. So he could dodge easier. Each second that passed the faster that cloned sped up. He was going strong on his taijutsu practice until the most feared men on the earth made identical Dynamic entrances. It was Maito Gai and Rock Lee the mini me.

One look at them brought back all the 'wise tales' that he had heard for Kisame and Itachi. The youthful speeches that he prayed were false started to pour out of the man's mouth and the Mini-me copied the older man in everything, from dressing style to the good guy poses. That had Naruto making a run for it. That was the worst mistake he has ever made in his short life, because from then on the duo would be apart of his daily routine. While Lee tried to become his rival speed and stamina. All the while Gai was trying to 'fan his flames of youth' higher.

'Oh Kami what did I do to get these two on my tail.' Naruto asked to the heavens in his mind never knowing that Kami, Fate and Destiny where smiling at him. He was just to fun for them to mess with and they laughed at him. It was pay back for the pranks he helped Obito pull on them.

Naruto finally escape the horrors of Gai and Lee. After 2 hours of running from them. He leaned against the door of the class room. Pulling the cloak tighter around him cause of the stares he was getting. Sweat dripped down his face. He was exhausted from running from the duo and the youth they talked about. 'Almost as bad as when I ran into Hidan while he was sacrificing a person. No they're worse.' He thought putting himself in the open seat besides Sasuke. Thump! His head hit the desk. He was at peace with the universe for 2 whole minutes before.

"Naruto you baka. Get out of my seat." A screech ruined it. He looked up and there was the cause of it. A pink haired banshee with a big forehead.

"Um. No. I was here first." Naruto yawned.

"I. Said. Get. Out. Of. My. Seat. You. Baka." She got an evil look as she cracked her knuckles. Naruto just yawned again.

"And I said N. O. No." Naruto said. Everyone was starting to fear for Naruto's safety. Naruto yawned again. Sakura tried to hit him, but he grabbed her fist and pulled her forward. In that movement she hit the floor and he had her pinned; "never try to hit me again. Got it?" He yawned yet again. Sakura nodded helplessly. He returned to his seat.

"What's the matter dobe you didn't get enough sleep?"

"No teme but I over exerted myself when I was trying to lose the Green beast and Junior." Naruto said laying his head back down.

"Sure."

"You'll see them and you will know what I mean." Naruto threatened as Iruka walked in.

"Class last night Mizuki-san snuck into the Hokage's office to take the scroll of sealing, but he was caught before he could leave the tower. He was found guilty of being a traitor." Iruka spoke clearly, "there is a clear a lesson here. That as ninjas' best weapon is deception and that we must look underneath the underneath in order to survive. That is all I have to say on the matter. Now the teams will be divide as fallow. Team 1," he started to name out the people on said team.

**'Listen kit you need to tell the old man that you have an angel with you'**

_'He is right sugar. Not to mention your team. Lets hope Kami got you back enough to put you on a good team.'_

'What do you mean by that?'

**'She planned you running into Gai and Lee today.'** Kyuubi said trying not to laugh.

"Team 7 will be under Hatake Kakashi and Yamato, which includes Sai, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." he was interrupted by a squeal and several thuds.

"Kami-sama why did you pair me with a lazy pervert, an unknown, two emos and a Banshee." Naruto muttered as he repeatedly hit the desk with his head.

"Team 8 will be under Yuuhi Kurenai, they are Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still running. Team 10 which is under Sarutobi Asuma, will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Remember today is the very first day of your ninja career." He slipped into a speech that Naruto has already heard from his dad. It was at least 3 hours later when he came to. Hearing Sakura get shot down again. He yawned and stretched. It got the others attention.

"Looks like the Uchiha doesn't like girls." Naruto chuckled. That made Sasuke pissed and Sakura soon after was furious. Sai let out a small, but real chuckle. "Ah finally someone has a sense of humor."

"At least I don't paint my finger nails." Sasuke snapped.

"Ah, but they're cool looking and besides this is a special nail polish. Its has Snake Venom mixed into the batch." He laughed out. Their Sasuke grumbled out about being stuck with losers. "I've had it with the attitude Uchiha." Naruto stood up. There was a slight scuffling sound, followed by a rip It caught their attention. Naruto looked at his bag as the small bluish silver dragon crawled out and yawned. He growled a little getting a small happy growl back.

"What is that Thing?" Sakura screeched out.

"Dang someone shut up the screecher. (Tremors 2 reference.) Don't call Ice a thing he is a proud dragon." Naruto growled out. His Henge had dropped during his nap so his fox ears were shown and twitching. Drawing the attention of the others to them. They had been hidden by his hood of his coat which was now off.

"W-what are those?" Sakura asked she was clearly scared of them.

"My ears now shut up your voice is starting to make my ears bleed. They are about 5 times stronger than your's, give or take." The dragon grred in agreement.

"You're a demon?" she screeched even louder backing up from him. Fear was shown in her eyes.

"A Hanyou, thank you. That mean I'm a Half demon." He hissed and his 4 fox tails fanned out behind him. "I hid them from the class so you wouldn't freak out." she started to scream about 'being to young and pretty to be eaten by a demon' and about how he 'would kill the last 'royal' Uchiha.' Naruto stuffed his fox ears and the dragon's ears with cotton balls. Handing some to Sasuke and Sai. Both gratefully took them and stuff them in their own ears.

They set down and began to play a round of poker. Using hand signs to talk to one another, both Sai and Naruto were teaching Sasuke the bare basics. As the banshee continued to freak out. When the senseis walked in and covered their ears. Yamato was instantly concerned by the fox ears on one of his new students. The council was perfectly clear he was to 'control' the 'demon' child. He didn't believe them but now he was not so sure. The dragon was no concern about. Some say that they are noble and the right hand of Kami, other thought other wise.

"HEY!" Kakashi screamed trying to get their attention. He exceeded in getting all of their attention, but not Sakura's. She continued to scream and panic until a small blast of killers intent (KI) filled the room. She stopped dead in her tracks and promptly fainted. Kakashi sweat dropped knowing he didn't use much.

"That's weak" Naruto said and Sai nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked like he didn't care. Not even when Sai and Naruto busted out laughing.

"That is too funny." Sai said. Naruto nodded. He spotted the concerned look of Yamato-sensei. As the silver haired one walked over to Sakura and tried to wake her with a stick.

"Look I know that you are worried about my demon ears and tails, but get over it. You don't even know me and fuzzy is quiet easy going." Naruto said like it was nothing. "Besides there is an angel on my side." Gabriella giggled in his head as Kyuubi grumbled about being called fuzzy. That sentence confused them all. The dragon curled in his pocket of his jacket.

"Oh okay. My first impression is. I hate you all." Kakashi said. "Lets meet on the roof in 5 minutes." With that Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. Yamato was on his tail. Planning to get all the information he could get from Kakashi.

"Well we'll see you Sas-gay." Naruto disappeared in a gray and black mist that gave off painful moans and groans. A ghost even lashed out at Sasuke. Sai vanished in a swirl of black ink. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a sigh he tried to wake her. Yeah not the best idea for the Uchiha, 'cause as soon as he touched her. She latched on to him. Up on the roof Naruto looked over Sai's shoulder at his art book. "Cool. I love art too," he declared. "Hey I've meet him last year," pointing at Shin.

"How he's dead?"

"Well I could tell you. If you swear on your blood and your ability to draw." handing him a kunai. Sai thought about it and took the blade. Their senseis looked on not really hearing what was said. Kakashi didn't care the council was pay him triple to train Sasuke and keep an eye on him. Yamato watched with interest as Sai sliced his hand.

"I swear not to tell anyone in my blood and my artistic abilities."

"You know rumors that claimed that I died 5 years ago. Well, I did die. A sword was shoved into my chest." Naruto said with a sad smile Sai's eyes widened. "I know 'how are you alive know if you died?' The Shinigami felt bad for me and upset at how I was treated, so he decided to take me on as an apprentice. So sometimes he has me gather the souls that the lower level reapers, know as Shadow reapers, have gathered and take them to him. Shin was one of them. He was kind and was very up set about leaving you alone." Naruto said.

"Why do you expect me to believe you?" Sai said.

"Well I just do and 'cause I made a deal with the Shinigami that if my teammates didn't hate me for who or what I am. Then I bring back one of there loved ones, and as for adults it's a free one shot, death pass." he laughed. "Also I could take the souls I myself collected and trade them for a persons life or health. Besides we are a lot alike. Both of us had a bad past. I know you my have very little emotions but you don't like Danzo and I would love your help to take him down."

"I will help you. If you can be my friend and help me. Dick-less." Sai said with a smile.

"Okay. First off friends don't like being insulted or assaulted. Some times voicing your opinion can get you hurt. Like saying I'm Dick-less or that Sakura has a huge forehead. Other times it may push the friends you're trying to get away or get them to hate you." Sai nodded.

"I see." Sakura said as she heard them heard them, "so I have a huge forehead; do I?"

"Hai. You do, but that could be because of many reasons. Like your Hair brained mother." Naruto sneered and she coward. Then she got mad again.

"Don't talk about my mother like that."

"Why not? I hate her. She helped. RUIN. MY. LIFE." Naruto screamed.

"Don't you dare lie about my mother. You demon."

"Sai-kun you don't mind if I'm a Hanyou do you?"

"No. I've meet many people who act worse than you. Your heart is pure."

"Sai-kun your already becoming a good friend."

"You dobe shut up. I'm tiered hearing you losers bicker like children."

"Sasuke is right."

"Ah Kakashi-san. How are you doing?"

"I'm good Naruto." Kakashi answered. Than looked at Sasuke like it was his job. Knowing Naruto and Yamato would get the hint.

"I see." Naruto said raising an eyebrow. Then leaning over to Sai "the council wants Kakashi to personally train Sasuke and to keep a close eye on him." Sai nodded.

"How about we introduce ourselves?"

"What do you mean Sensei?" Sakura asked. That question caused Naruto to palm his face, and Sai sighed.

"You know likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"How about you go first sensei?" she said in a slightly flirty way 'Yes. If I can get sensei on my side. I can say that Naruto attacked me and get him away from Sasuke-kun. He is a dead last Demon after all.'

"Ok my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have likes and some dislikes. My hobbies I'm not telling you. As for my dream I wont tell you." He eye smiled at the end.

'He only told us his name.' The kids thought at the same time.

"My name is Yamato. I like Plants and scaring people. I dislike the Snake Sannin and traitors. My hobbies would include gardening and reading. My dream is to have a family and to take down the snake Sannin if I ever got the chance. It really isn't a big deal he'll get what is coming to him. Sakura how about you?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like (*looks at Sasuke and Squeals*) my hobbies (*Repeats the Progress*) and my Dream (*she repeated it again, but this time she had a drop of blood roll from her nose*) I hate that Demon."

"That is it you call me a demon one more time Haruno and you will regret it." Naruto Hissed. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like a lot of things. Dislike very few, but the top of my list is people who dare judge me for something I can not control or refuse to get to know me. My hobbies would be my concern not those who I can not trust. As for my dream it is to protect my home and precious people."

"Names Sai. I like my new friend Naruto, drawing, I hate the emo-dick and ugly Banshee, along with some other things. My hobbies would be making new friends and to aggravate people who I don't like. My dream is none of you business." Sai had his cheesy fake smile on the hole time. Sasuke and Sakura were furious.

"My Name is Uchiha Sasuke and I have few likes and I a lot of things I hate. My hobbies are training and thinking up planes. My dream is more of an ambition. It is to kill a certain man and revive my clan to its former glory." Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto Flinch at the mention of killing someone.

"Okay everybody lets meet up at training ground 7 tomorrow at 0700 hours. Then you can take the real test, don't eat breakfast."

"You might throw up." Yamato cut in.

"What! We're already Genin." Sakura cried in outrage as she pointed to her Headband.

"Come on think about it. One test to see if we have the knowledge, the other test our capability for the job and the application of what we learned. Sakura you're really asking dumb questions today." Naruto sneered at her.

"Naruto-baka Shut up."

"Now, now banshee. You need to calm down or your forehead will explode." Naruto sighed. "I'm not having the best day today, and your screeching isn't helping anyone. So I'm sorry."

"Me too." Sai said realizing he wasn't being the nicest person at the moment.

"You better be." Sakura chirped. **'Cha you got that right you better be or I'll kick your Ass.'** her inner self said.

"Now we got to go to see my Jiji-san." Naruto grabbed Sai and transported away. It was the same version of the one he used earlier. Kakashi and Yamato left as well.

At the Hokage's office. When the two arrived they saw the Hokage was out Naruto hopped on the Hokage's Desk and Sai was in the chair. In his boredom he started fingering thru the paperwork.

"Aren't we going to your Jiji-san's place?"

"Oh we're here. You see I was an orphan and he was the only one to be nice to me. There was a few Anbu, a handful of chuunin and then there was Iruka that was nice to me. The Hokage has been there for me from the very beginning." His eyes narrowed, "Sai. What does these papers look like to you? To me they're not important enough to be brought straight here?"

"You're right," he studded the page. "This a simple domestic dispute. It should have been sent to the Civilian sponsor."

"My thoughts exactly." Naruto said. He spun to face the door "He is here." A smile appeared on his face. Sai smiled at his friend. "Jiji-san!" Naruto in a blur tackled the Hokage as he walked in. Sai acted quickly throwing three Kunai and a man fell dead as two senbon were knocked from their path. They where intended to kill the Hokage and Naruto. The Anbu stood in shock that these two kids had just stopped an assassination attempt that they didn't know about.

"What is going on Naruto?" The Hokage got up bringing Naruto with him. Sai walked over to the down enemy shinobi and his eyes widened.

"Well I knew you where coming but that guy was here for a while with us. So Sai-kun and I both noticed this. It just didn't feel right. So I tackled you like I normally would and Sai reacted accordingly to the strangers. We missed the three out of four of the weapons that he threw when you entered and," Naruto shuffled his feet, "ouch. The last one is in my leg right now. He had the chance to throw two more before Sai ended his life." Naruto looked at the kunai sticking out of his thigh.

"Um." They looked at a shacking Sai.

"Sai." Naruto said.

"This man is from R-R-Root" Sai was deathly pale and had blood dribbling down his chin. "Lord Ho-Hokage." Sai let a gasp of pure pain while grabbing his head as he doubled over. He groaned and collapsed

"Sai!" Naruto rushed to his friends side and catching him before he hit the ground.

[Cliff Hanger.]


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers.

I Have no internet at my home now and I have started college after a few years of slacking... i mean working. So this going to be a challenge to get each of these stories up to date. Thanks for your patience. Keep reading, because there might be some changes to the story line.

Signed,

Aroara Moon


End file.
